The Dustfull Flame Dragon
by Lion Dragneel
Summary: After a fight with a couple of gods Lion(OC) gets sent to another world were he will need to overcome much more obstacles than the last. Lion x harem. I will cover most of the content on RWBY. Cover image not mine. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail they belong to their rightful owners. Who knows, maybe a pink haired mage might join. Witch world should Lion be sent next?
1. Chapter 1

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Lion is heading back to Magnolia by foot because he doesn't want to ride the 'death trap' that's called a train so he thought this might take longer but it's better than barfing up his lunch and being hungry. His hair is still as black as black can be with a little change. It was now spiky everywhere except for his fringe which covered his right eye. He still had his signature black and neon red coat with all of his weapons and gadgets inside it. His black finger gloves and black adimantiom boots were still the same so nothing much had changed. He is still the serious yet very playful and smart Dragon Slayer we all know and love.

" _Hmm Wounder what I should have for dinner tonig-"_ He bumped into someone wearing a cloak over her head so he didn't get a good look at her. "I'm sorry" A femenin voice called out, Lion just replied with a

"No it's fine, I should have been paying more attention." He made a weak smile, turned around and kept walking. " _Real fishi, I didn't smell anyone for two thousand meters. I should keep my guard up either way just to be safe."_ Slowly reached up for his sword when. "Gotcha!" The girl behind him called out as a rope of light was shot at him.

The rope traveld towards Lion and made contact wrapping itself around him. "Dam!" He begun struggling and trying to break free but it wouldn't break. "Don't even bother. That rope can hold down the gods themselves so you won't be breaking out of it anytime soon." The girl revealed herself by taking off her cloak. Okay I'm gonna keep it simple, imagine Miki with white hair and instead of her suit she has a white shirt and jeans that fit her a little to tight.

"I finally caught someone strong enough for the experiment." She said while smiling at Lion. "Experiment?" Lion said stoping and looking at her.

"I'm gonna sednd you to another world." She said while a blue aura appeared around her. "No thanks. My life is crazy enough as it is with 20 something wifes and I forgot how many children I have so I'll pass. I'm not gonna be some kids gunie pig." he said while he slowly managed to get his arms into a comftrable position.

"KID! YOU DARE CALL ME A KID!" She screamed at him some of the trees around her snapping. "You know what" she calmed down a bit but still had tick marks on her face. "You can say bye to you're family because someone is about to disappear from this world"

Lion's hair was shading his eyes now his inner dragon/Demond taking control. "You're dead" he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. "Me! Dead? For you're information I'm a god so good luck"

*snap* that's the sound of the rope that was holding Lion breaking. "Kill" he slowly whispered to himself his magic going out of control. His scarlet flames merging with his black ones. His anger creating the image of a black and red drago behind him the flames were burning everything including while sending shockwaves through the whole forest. On the other hand the so called God was trembling in fear, she had never seen such display of power before. " _He broke the rope of casing! What type of monster is he?!_ " Lion rushed her now in dragon form his body is covered in scales, he now has a scaly tail with spikes on it. He was jus about to make contact with his claws when.

*cling* his claws hit a sword, all the power from the attack was sent straight back at Lion sending him flying back, he backflips and landed on his feet his dragon eyes scanning the area. "Brother!" The first God called out. "I'll call the other gods and we will hold him off until you get you're power ready okay" the second God said while looking to his sister. "Okay" she then concentrated on her magic "All I need is three minutes" after that lightning struck and a man appeared the one and only Zeus moments later a dark fog was appearing. After that it all came together revealing Hades. "This should be enough" the second God said looking at were Lion is standing.

After that they went into attack, Zeus summoned a lightning bolt and threw in at Lion, instinctively Lion stepped out of the way and disappeared. He then appeared behind them and slashed Hades in the back after that he rushed the second God and got managed to stab him in the stomach multiple times.

"Brother" no reply just a lifeless body laid there with his blood slowly spreading. "And then there was one" Lion said as he looked at Zeus. "You sure because I see two of us"

"DISAPPEAR!" The first God called out as a ray of magic was sent at Lion. It like the rope made contact and surrounded him in a bright yellow light. "What the?" Lion couldn't move as the spree surrounding him lifted him up until he finally disappeared.

"BROTHER!" She ran towards the lifeless body. "It's no use, he's hurt to bad. Even for a God wounds from the Apocaliptic Flame Dragon are fatal. You're brother knew that but he still stud up to him. Thats a man full bravery, so he deserves a grave worthy of a God." (That's what happens when I try to write motivational words) he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're the strongest species of beings right?" She looked up tears on her eyes and a bit of blood on her face. "Yes"

"THEN HOW COULD TWO GODS BE KILLED BEFORE THEY COULD EVEN ATTACK!" She screamed hold the body tighter.

"That is something even I don't know." He said while standing up and looking at the sky. "But what I do know is that the man we just faced puts **even** the gods to shame."

 **WITH LION**

"Ahhh crap what have I got myself into now" heS free falling into what semes to be a city full of lights because it's night outside. "I guess I should slow down my fall" his dragon force went away but his scaly black wings stayed so that he could fly. On his way down he spotted a girl wearing black and red beating up some guys in suits. He decided to watch the show so he slowed down his desent to a silent approach, he landed on a building not to far away so that he could get a good view.

"This girl has got some moves" he said admiering the girl as she won out a fight of 4 vs 1 "Well I guess I better head out" he stood up and begin walking off when he noticed a voice talking. You might be wondering what's so special about this voice well. It reminded him of Laxus and for some reason he decided to turn back and watch. As the unconscious body of the forth guy landed in front of a guy who instead of wearing the black suits and red ties he's wearing a white suit.

"Well red I think we can both say it's been an eventful evening" he dropped the cigarette that was in his mouth and squashed it with his cane. "And as much as I would love to stick around" he lifted his can and a sight appeared. "I'm afraid this is were we part ways" he shot a spark out of his gun straight at the girl. She lifted her massive scythe and prepared for pain but instead got nothing. She opened her eyes slowly revealing Lion holding the bullet in his hand. "How did you" the girl said slowly putting down her weapon. (you now what I'm just gonna call her Ruby I can't be bothered writing that every time I address her until she tell her name so yeah) Lion didn't turn around he just spoke. "He's a pretty fast guy but I saw him move so by judging were he ran he should be climing the ladder somewhere behind me to my right" Ruby just follow what he said and turned around surprisingly enough there he was climbing the ladder. Soon after she spotted him the owner of the shop came out.

"Can we go after him" Ruby said adding Lion into the mix, he just nodded. "I'll meet you up there" and with that Ruby turned her scythe into gun form and headed up the building. When she got there she found that Lion was already there. "Hey!" Ruby called out to the man in white. He just turned his head a bit.

"Persistent" and with that a helicopter flew up creating massive amounts of wind making Lion's spiky hair seem majestic (lol had to add that sry). A light appeared from it slightly blinding Ruby and Lion. But that was just enough for the man to climb on.

"End of the line red...and black" after pointing out the colors they were wearing he threw a piece of red dust at the pair. Lion instinctively hugged Ruby and shielded her from the blast, or that's what he thought he would of done when he realized no pain was coming. He spun around rapidly only to be faced to back with a hot blonde. " _Dips"_ Lion said while staring at her perfectly tied up blond hair. " _What are you thinking Lion! You're a married man_ " He then proceded to rage on his head about if he should hit on that or not. The woman had created a purple magic circle that protected them from the blast. "Hm" she tilted her head slightly and then proceded a full out attack launching purple forms of consentrated energy at the vehicle making it woble.

It whole enough that the man inside dropped his cane and headed for the front compartment. "We've got a huntress" he said as he took over the seat of were the woman driver was sitting. She stepped unto the back or passenger compartment just in time for the next spell of the hot teacher was sent. She shot a single bit of energy straight above to helicopter. What the spell did was creat a small storm were sharp ice shards fell on them. One of them just missing the man in white. After the attack the woman in the passenger compartment begun moving her arms around as fire appeared and shot directly at the blonde.

"I got this" Lion whispered into the blonds ear as he stepped in front of her and ate the flames. Soon after he ate that the follow up begun as a circle of surrounded them. The blond backfliped back while Lion just took the flames straight on. " _What is he?"_ Both the blond and Ruby thought this as they watched Lion stand in the flames and come out without a scratch. Lion used this opportunity to fire a small burst of flames at the vehicle. They narrowly dogged it still getting a bit burned, Lion smirked and clicked his fingers making the fire he controlled surround to helicopter. The woman inside used most of her strength to defend the fire and somehow still managed to set up a few more exploding things that blinded the group buying them enough time to escape like cowards.

Lion turned to his left and was about to speak when Ruby cut him of by asking an irrelevant question. "Can I have you're autograph" she gave puppy eyes. And just like that they went from fighting in the street to in a interogation cell.

"I hope you understand that you're actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two. You put yourself and others in great danger"

"Bastards had it coming" Lion Said while looking away.

"Yeah they started it" Ruby backed up Lion's comment.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home" she stopped in front of the table the two of our protagonist were standing at. "With a pat on the back" Ruby got her hopes up.

"And a slap on the wrist" she brought down her whip missing the duo by mere inches.

"But ther is someone here who would like to meet you" she stepped aside and revealed a man in a suit with glasses, white hair and cookies.

"Ruby Rose and Unknown guy who wears black" he said while looking at both of them.

"You have silver eyes and you have scarlet ones" he said looking into there eyes and soul (well in Lion's case he got nothin)

"Na shit!" Lion replied with a little huff.

"Um" While Ruby did a bit creept out.

"So, we're did you learn to do this" he said referring to the screen hot teacher is holding.

"S-signal Academy" she said a bit nervous.

"And you?" He said referring to Lion.

"Hmm were did I learn how to fight well I killed people for a living a was raised by a dragon so that about sums it up" he said still looking serious.

"So Ruby," he said ignoring Lion.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed.

"Well one teacher in particular" she said looking at the cookies.

"I see" he set the cookies down and just when Ruby was about to chow down they all disappeared except for one.

"huh? Were did they go?" Ruby said looking around before noticing the chip covered face of Lion. "W-what?" Lion said backing away a bit.

"Spit them out right now!" Ruby said as she strangeled Lion. Moments later they fell down with Ruby straddling and strangeling Lion.

"So you two" the man said.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user of that skill. A dirty old crow" he said looking around God knows we're.

"that's my uncle, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing so now I'm all like OWWW CHA!" Ruby said doing kin fu moves.

"So I've seen" he set hot chocolate down hoping Lion wouldn't devowere it. Well two seconds after he set it down it became empty.

"*sigh* so what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school designed to train warriors"

"I want to become a huntress" Ruby said getting serious.

"you want to slay monsters." The man said sitting down.

"yeah" (you should all now her backstory and its 3 in the morning so I'm just gonna skip it)

you could hear snores from were Lion was laying. *stomp*

"UGH! That...hurt" he said waking up.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked

"Professor deep shit" *stomp* *kick* "okay...I'm sorry"

"You're professor ovsping. You're headmaster at beacon" Ruby said letting her foot rest on Lion's face.

"Hello"

"Fuck off" *crack* "I think you fractured my right eye"

"Hi" Ruby said digging her heel deeper into Lion's face.

"you want to attend my school?"

"No! No more scho-*snap* okay I'm done now" Lion said with a squeaky voice.

"We would like to more than anything" she said Including Lion.

"Wait why are you adding me along" Lion whined.

"Because I don't want to be the only freshmen" Ruby said getting ready to kick him again.

"Well okay"

"Wait no, no more school. I barely made it out alive the first time!" He was being dragged out of the cell by Ruby.

"Can this day get any worse" he begun crying anime tears.


	2. Welcome to beacon

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS TODAY I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A DUSTFUL FLAME DRSGON FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY. ALSO I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU, I MADE A COMUNITY CALLED OC ADICTION SO IF YOU HAVE AND OC STORY OR A LOOKING TO BA A STAFF OF A COMUNITY. PM ME AND ILL ADD YOU TO THE STAFF OR YOURE STORY TO THE COMUNITY, OLAY ENOUGH OF MY BLABERING. LION BURNING UP**

"Oh I cant believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me" Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. "This is the best day ever!"

"Pleas stop" Ruby cried helplessly from the arms of her older sister."But im so pround of you" Yang said as she let go of Ruby took a steo back and jumped slightly on her feet."Really sis it was nothing, I even git help from my friend Lion" Ruby said looking a bit down and then it hit het.

"Lion?" Yang asked lifting her armd a bit.

"Talking about him were is he?" Ruby said looking around the ship.

On the back of the ship there was a certaint dragon slayer hangin by one leg from a rope strapped to the back of the ship whitch had a piece of ñe of paper which read 'disrespectful student'. "Well shit" he said as he dngeled pointlesly.

"Um I found something wierd" Yang said spoting Lion at the back of the ship. "Yo" Lion said while waving at her. "Could you help me a bit" Lion ssn said while pointing to the rope. Yang just looked shocked at why someone was dangeling from the back of the ship.

"Hey Ruby check this out? Theres a hot guy hangin from the ship" she said totally ignoring the help request from Lion. "Were" Ruby asked while turbing around. "Here!" Ruby ran to were Yang was standing and looked out the window.

"Oh thats just Lion" Ruby said while her expresion went from worried to happy, Yang took a step back. "Wait sis. Youre talling me you got lucky enogh to be saved by a guy of that level" She pointed to Lion's dangeling form. "Well yeah but" Ruby looked away.

"But?" Ruby was saved by the hologram tv.

"The robery was led by a nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continios to ebate the authorities. If you have any information on his were abouts pleas contact the vale department"

"Hey thats the bastard who got me in this mess" Lion said somehow knowing what the picture was showing.

"Back to you Lisa" The hologram changed to a girl with white hair.

"Thank you Sirum (I cant speel his name) In other news this saturdays faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when membes of the White fand disrupted the ceremony. The once peasful organisatioin has disrupted-" The hologram turned into hot teacher.

"Hey! Hot teach, I missed you" Lion said somehow knowing how the hologram looked. After his comment his rope grew by a couple of feet "Ah come on"

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Hot teacher said

"Whos that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glenda Goodwich"

"Oh"

"She's certainly a wich" making his rope grow once again.

"You are among a priviledged few who have recived the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy"

"I wad asked to attend the school while being in jail, I dont know what about that is honorable" He said crossing his arms.

"Our world is expiriencing an incredible time of peace"

"Well this place is boring" Again the rope preventing Lion from falling hundreds of thousands of feet grew expenetually.

"And as future huntress and huntresses it is youre duty to uphold it"

"Me? Keep peace? Oh im sorry but you got the wrong guy but I do have a little brother whos obssesed with friendship if that would help at all"

"You have demonstrated the courage needednfir such a task, and now it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" And with that the hologram disapeard. Ruby and Yang now had lost all their attention on Lion.

"Ah waow" Ruby said while running up to the glass, with the other students doing the same.

"Yeah yeah great view now the matter at hand" he pointed to himself but got no attention."already forgot about me" anime tesrs running down his face.

"Look, you can see signal from here" Ruby stated.

"I guess isent that far afterall beacon is our home now" Yang put her arm around her sister while a blond walked around covering his mouth trying to keep his lunch inside him. "Well, I guess the view isent for everyone"

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby added looking up to her sister."I wounder who were gonna meet"

"I just hope there better there not like vomit boy and more like hot stuff hangin over there" Yang pointed to the blond before pointing to Lion."We totally forgot about him didn't we" Ruby said looking behind her.

"Ah worry about him later im sure he will be alright" Yang assured her sistern.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT DONT JUST SAY DONT WORRY!"

As the ship closed in and landed on the platform Lion's rope pulled him back up and untied itself from Lion's ankle making him skyrocket up into the air and land face first unto the platform just as everybody walked out.

"LION!" Ruby said as she ran to werenlion laid, he slowly lifted his head up and looked at Ruby.

"I cant believe you forgot about me" Lion said weakly due to all the blood that rushed to his head.

"Meh it was optionall" Ruby said helping him up. "*sigh* Okay thanks" He said as he looked back to all the students.

"Thats not as much as I was expecting" Lion said to himself.

"Hey guys!" Yang quicly catched up as the duo catched up. "Ah you too look so cute together" she said referring to how close proximity they were. And Lion had his arm around the back of her neck. They soon realized what she was referrin to and imediately moved apart.

"We should get inside" Lion said with an obvious blush across his face. Jezz were did the blodthristy scary Lion that we all knew.

"Y-yeah" She said with the same type of face as him. Oh yeah guys who should be the first harem member of this fic?

" _They are so up to something_ " Yang thought with a grin on her face. Soon aftef they just decided to admire the view.

"woah" they stood there in amazement, soon after a guy carring a weapon walked past.

"Oooooooooh" Ruby said as she turned inti chibi form. "Sis that kid has got a collapsible staff" another person walked by and the same thing happened. "And that kid has got a fire sword" she was about to head out when Lion and Yang grabbed a hold of her cloak. "Easy there little sister, there just weapons. Wait talking about weapons, what do you use Lion?" Lion was shocked by this question because his swords are RIGHT THERE strapped on his back.

"Um well" He said pointing to his back.

"Yeah we know but arent you gonna take them out" Yang said.

"Um okay" Lion then pulled out his DeathAlive sword and showed it to them.

"Holy crap! Thats an amazing sword you got there but why arent you showing youre other one" Ruby insisted

"Well reasons, but will this make up for it" he pulled back his coat at the waist area reveling his black and neon red deserg eagles. "That definately make up for it" Ruby said her eyes shining.

"Can I hold it" Yang asked

"If you can" Lion said dropping it making a crack on the concrete.

"Here goes" Yang sais as she grabbed it but couldn't make it flinch. "What the" she tried two hands but still got nothing.

"Here let me try" Ruby pushed his sister out of the way and grabbed it but got the same outcocome. After that Lion sheated and put away his gun.

"I guess we better head out" Lion said looking at them.

"Yep" the sisters said in a unison.

OH AGAIN I WANT AN ANSWER. WHO SHOULD BE THE FIRST HAREM MEMBER. PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS.


	3. Welcome to beacon part 2

"Ruby Hun, why don't you go and try to make so friends of you're own" Yang asked her sister after she teased her a bit by pulling on her hood. "But why would I need friends when I got you and Lion" She responded pointing to both of them. "Wait. I'm considered you're friend now, I thought we agreed that I was just passing by"

"Wellmyfriendsareherenowgottagocantseeyabye!" Yang said while a bunch of people surrounded her with them running of soon after.

"Wait, were are you going? Aren't we suppost to head to our dorms? We're are our dorms? Do we have dorms? *sigh* I don't know what I'm doing" She then fell on a couple of bags, Lion was just watching with a huge smile on his face. " _Thats why I work alone_ "

"What are you doing?!" (if youre reading this im expecting you to know who the characters are) Weiss said as she bent over and pointed to Ruby. "Ah sorry" Ruby responded sitting up.

"Sorry? Of the damage you could of caused" weiss sounded even more pissed of while saying this. " _Oh good we have bitch face over here, better run while I still can"_ Lion thought as he turnednaround and begun walking away.

"Ah" Ruby lifted one of the bags and tried to handed it to the rampaging girl nicely but Weiss just sbatched it out of her hands. "This is dust, mine and purified from the Schee (speling that right?) Cuary" Weiss said while opening the case.

"Ah" Ruby looked away and scratched the back of her head. "What are you? Brain dead, dust. Fire, water, lightning energy" Sbe said shaking the glass jar full of red dust she had just pulled out. " _Fire?_ " Lion did a full 180 and begun walking back. Ruby begun having a reaction to the dust.

"Are you even listening to me, is any of this sinkin in" She bitched about some more. "What do you have to say for yourself" and more.

"Yo" Lion lifted his right arm

"ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed all over both of them, the dust had a reaction and instead of a normal sneeze fire appeared shading Weiss in black. But for Lions case... well ... hes already wearing fully black, the only thing thats not black are the red stripes on his coat, his skin and eyes. The flask went flying up in the air until it landed by a certaint catgirl. She just picked it up and somehow managed to take her eyes of the book she was reading. (Hmm maybe shes like Erza and likes pervi novels)

"Unbelivable! This is exactly the type of thing I was talking about" Weiss said puttinv her hands on her hips while all of the dark smoke she got on her faded away. "Im really really sorry" Ruby said while poking both of her pointer fingers together.

"Ugh, you complete dult! What are you even doing here? Arent you a litlle young to be attending beacon" she said not noticing Lions face was getting more and more pissex off. "Well I-I" Ruby stutered.

"This isnt youre ordinary combat school, its not just sparring..." she noticed how everything around her semed sooled until everything around her turned black, she could only see a couple of feet infront of her. "And...prac...tise" after that what felt like a hand grabbed her shoulder. The hand seemed colder than what her world just turned into. She slowly turned around shaking.

"Oh?" Lion said with a serious voice that seemed to echo through her head. "Where did all that confidence go?" Lion's right eye was visible alowing her to see what was hiden underneath. Lion's right eye was a slit, and so was the other on now. His face represented his demonic and dragonic powers combined making the Demonic Flame Dragon. It was a sight that scared even master Hades(Fairy Tail) when they fought.

Weiss was shaking, her eyes wide open in fear. "Such power" she said to herself.

"Look bitch face" Lion allowed Weiss to see enough in front of her to see Ruby looking really embarassed.

"This girl is very inportant to me right now, so if you mess with her again ill rip out youre hair and shove it right up youre bitch hole. Got it?" Lion's death like face didnt faze as he walked in front of her. "Now, how about you grab youre shit and walk off" He pointed to the direction of were the catgirl is walking with the dust flask.

The cold faded and warmth returned, she could now see how any normal person could see. But she still had a fqce of fear. "Hey what happened? Did you see a ghost or something?" Ruby asked waving her hand in front of the shocked Weiss. She slowly turned around to face the reason why she was looking like this: Lion, A look on his face that could kill a man. She quicly turned around grabbed the red flask from the catgirl and walked off.

"I promise ill make this up to you" Ruby said as she waved her arm.

"He dangerous" was everything Weiss could say to herself as she strode off. "Whats up with her" Ruby asked turning around but only saw the walking figure of a catgirl or a very pissed off Lion. "Dont know, im guessing she got scared of something" Lion said sitting down looking up to the launch pad. "But off what?" Ruby said as shw walked closer to Lion.

"Dont know, maybe you" Lion said pulling out a cigarett.

"Ragg! Did I scare you?" Ruby said as she made a 'scary' face and sat next to Lion back to back, both Lion's and Ruby's hands were mere inches apart as the tress behind them swayed making both Lion's and Ruby's hair sway making the scene for anyone else look super romantic. They both looked up at the same time making their heads touch. "Hey" Lion asked. (Could we get some Luby fan art (Lion x Ruby))

"Yeah" Ruby replied while still looking up into the sky.

"Arent we gonna miss the entance ceremony thing everybody is talking about" Lion said taking out the cigaret in his mouth and flicking it away. "Yes" Ruby said while falling over and turning pale while Lion just stood up.

"Well we can both say this" Lion said

"What?"

"Welcome to beacon" He looked back at her his eyes looking a bit more depressed than usuall, after Lion said that a blond figure walked over to the duo. "Hey!" He said stretching his arm out to the fallen Ruby. "Im Jaune" He said as Ruby grabbed his extended hand. "Ruby" She said as she got a better look at his face while Lion also said his name.

"Arent you the guy that threw up on the ship"


	4. Welcome to beacon final

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! TODAY I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A DUSTFUL FLAME DRAGON FOR YOU TO ENJOY. THIZ WILL BE MY LAST UPLOAD BEFORE I LEAVE TO GO BACK HOME, WHEN I GET BACK ILL BE ABLE TO WRITTE A DRAGON KING AGAIN! YAY! ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY BLABERRING LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER. LION BURNING UP**

"All im saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people think" Jaune said as he Ruby and Lion walked side by side. "Im sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby replied looking at Jaune.

"Oh yeah! What if I call you crater face" Jaune said as he looked up befire looking at Ruby again "Hey that explosion was an accident"

"Well me scaring a litlle bitch was also an accident" Lion said while looking down at the ground. "Scaring a litlle what now" Ruby said twisting her head around to see Lion. "Um nothing" Lion said as his head begun trying to find an excuse. "Um where are we going" Lion asked Jaune completely ignorin Ruby. "I dont know! I was following you" Jaune said as everybody stopped walking. "Ugh" Lion said getting annoyed, so he pulled out a cigarret andbegun smoking.

They begun walking again with Lion a bit behind them just paying attention to the conversation.

"Well the name is Jaune Arc, short and sweet, rolls of the tounge. Ladies love it" This made Ruby a bit curious. "Do they?" She asked as she turned to face him. "T-they will!" He said getting a litlle defwnsive an putting his arms infront of him. "Well I... I hope they will" He said as he begun normaly walking again. "Hey my mum always says that, uh never mind"

" _Smooth Jaune very smooth. So smooth that i could cut you in half and there would be no corners" Lion said while looking at Jaune with a disappointed look._

"Sooooooo, I got this thing" She said pulling out her weapon and diggin it into the ground. "Does she not care where she sticks that thing in" Lion said to himself while dropping his cigarett and steping on it. "Whoa! Is that a schyte?" Jaune said with a scared look on his face. "Its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" She said turning her schyte into its gun form. "Ah wha?"

"This guy stupid" Lion siad to himself. (Lion guess whos also stupid).

"Its also a gun" she repeated in a basic enough level for Jaune's small brain to understand. "Oh... thats cool!"

"So whay have you got?" Ruby said.

"Oh uh I got this sword" Jaune said reaching for his waist and pulling out his plain sword. "Ooooo" Ruby stared in awe. "She is to much into weapons" Lion whisperedbto himself. "Yeah, I got a shield to" Jaune said pulling out his shield with a mark that kinda looks like Crunchirolls logo. "So what do they do" Ruby said tutching the shild making it retract and go out of control. "Well thats uga ah ugh" Jaune said as he tried to catch his shield.

"The shield gets smaller, so when im tired of carring it... I can just... put it away" Hebsaidbputting his weapons away.

"But, wouldntbit weigh the same" Ruby replied

"Yeah it does" Jaune said gettin all slugish before turning around just in time to see Liob walk past him. "Cool story bro now lets head to the main hall thing"

"Bro? Does this mean where friends now?"

"Not a chance piss head"

"Ouu" He saidbgetting slugish again.

 **AT THE MAIN HALL**

As all three of them geaded in they noticed that literally eberybody except them had made it in already."Ruby, Lion ever here! I saved you a spot" Yang said waving.

"Oh heyi gotta go ill see ya after the ceremonie" And with that Ruby ran of. "Okay see ya piss head" Folloelwed by Lion.

"Hey wait!" Too bad for him they were already off. "Ah great! Where ambi suppost to find another nice quirky girl to talk to" and with that he stormed off.

"Hows youre first day going litlle sister" Yang asked looking at Ruby

"Not gonna ask about my day huh?" Lion said looking around before walking off without any off the noticing. Lion was walking to a familiar smell of vanilla. Thinking it was Mirajane he with his eyes closed put his arms around the figure in front of him. "What do you think yoire doing?" Weiss said while Lion didnt put attention.

"What do you" She said breaking free and noticing who it was "Oh im sorry" She imediatly bowed seat dripping down her face. On the other hand Lion looked dissapionted because instead of the sweet and hot Mirajane he wad stuck with Weiss a rich arrogant girl.

"Um" She said looking up only to be faced with a face that had a big smirk on it. "Waow you wear the same perfume as her" Lion said before walking around and moved his hand through her hair. "And youre hair is also the same as hers. If it wernt for youre bithcy attitude I would of possibly hit on you by now"Weiss needed a bit of time to recollect her shit and come up with something. "Give me a second" She turned around and begun whispering to herself.

"Of course this is a big help, if I manage to win his heart that will be a huge advantege. I mean is not that i like him back or anything, is tjat he seemes a lot stronger then all of the other people ive seen before. And his aura is imense so i shoild definately go for it" She said a mild blush spread across her face. "Could you hurry it up, I think its about to start"

"Oh sorry! I just needed to um check my shoes yeah check my shoes" She said a smile on her face "i have an idea by the way" Lion said turning around and pointing to where Ruby and Yang were standing. "Yeah what about them" Weiss said looking to were Lion was pointing. "Can you bitch to Ruby please. Im kinda bored"

"Maybe later" Yang said with a smile. "Anyway how wasbyoure day sis"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded" She said with an angry look on her face. "Yikes melt down already?" "No! I literally exploded a whole in front of the school, and there was a fire and I-I think some ice" She said puttin her hand on her jaw.

"Are you being sarcastic" Yang said

"Ugh! I whished. I tripped over some carabby girls lugage and then she yelled at me, and then i sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again but ended up running away the second Lion showed up"She didnt notice the precense behind her, while Lion was poking her back because if who the precense belonged to.

"You!" Weiss said standing behind Ruby. "Its happening again!"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

After professor Ovspin or 'Or proffesor deep shit' (according to Lion) and Ms godwich had their talk, they announced that everybody will be sleeping in the hall tonight.

"Its like a big slumber party" Yang said fallin on hef sleeping bag next to Ruby who was furiousky writting in her book. "I dont think dad would approve of all the boys tho" Ruby repliead still consentrated on her writting. "I know I do" Yang said checking out all the guys, every single one of them semmed to be in excellent shape. Apart from the walking Jaune in a wansie. And as if on cue Lion walked in the room, shirtless.

All eyes where on him due to how his body put everyone elses to shame, like yeah all the other boys had their six pack but what really threw all of theirs out of the competition was that one Lion had an eight pack, four abs in each row. And second his whole body was covered in scars of his previous battles, making him look extra awesome. All the girls had a mild blush across their face as Lion strolled down the hall. "Definately top dog right there" Yang said her eyes glued to Lion's moving form. "Hes seen some action" Ruby said getting excited.

"I wounder if he would tell me anything about those scars, or how he got them" Ruby said finally taking her eyes of Lion and back to her book.

"Two things, one, does my little sister have a crush" Yang said poking Ruby with her foot.

"Shut up you were checking him out too!" Ruby said while kicking her sister back.

"Two, whats that?" Yang was referring to the book Ruby was writting in.

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going" Ruby saidnlooking up. "Ah thats so cuuuute!" Yang said this which only got her a pillow to tge face. "I didnt get to take my friends to school, its weird not knowing anyone here" Ruby said while looking around. "What about Jaune? Hes nice. Or Lion I mean just look at him" She pointed where Lion was sitting, he was by a window up at the front looking into the night sky. "There you go plus two friends! Thats a tree hundred percent increas" She said while Ruby turned aroun.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend" Ruby said while looking up at the celing. "Back to zero"

"Theres no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy" Yang tried to comfort her sister bit that only got her another pillow to the face. "Look its only been one day trust me, youve got friends all around you. You just havent met them jet" Yang said while Ruby noticed catgirl sitting down and reading a book. "That girl"

"You know her?" Yang said as they bith sat up. "Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before i could say anything"

"Well, nows youre chance" Yang stud up and begun draggin Ruby over to her. "Aughgaaighha" were along thenlines of the noises Ruby was making while being dragged around by her older sister. "Helooooooo, I believe you two may know each other"

In the other side of the hall Lion was still staring endlesly out the window while someone approached him. "What do you want Weiss?" Lion asked not taking his eyes of the window. (What did he see a naked chick or something)

"Oh nothing its just that you looked lonely" She said while still walking towards him. "Well thanks for thinkin off me" He said taking gis eyes off the window. He looked back at Weiss, staring at her with his Scarlet eyes that seemed to glow due to the contrast of the dark behind him. It looked like a demon was watching them."But im used to it" Lion said looking back out the window again. "Well thats not norm-"

"Shhh" Lion had ran over to where Weiss was in the blink of her eye he had put his finger to her mouth. "Wh-wha?"

"Just dont worry okay" Lion smilled, he actually smilled for the first time since he got to this place. "Just one more thing" Lion's eyes begun to close. "Could you take me to a bed please, I havent slept in two days" Wiess's face was bright red because of where he landed. Right in her chest 10/10 Lion style.

"Um... sure" She then grabbed his sleping form and dragged him over to her slepping bag, as she placed him im she noticed something. "Wait! Why am I putting him in MY sleeping bag" She was just about to throw him out when she noticed how he looked right now. This wasent the bloodthirsty scary person that had scared her hours ago, this was a normal person trying to get through life. "Hey look at that. Hes actualy kinda cute" she smiled as she decided to cuddle up with him in one slepping bag. Lion instinctively put his arms aroun her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Hes so warm, Instead of making him fall in love with me. He might be making me fall in love with him" She then close her eyes and fell asleep, just in time for when the lights went out.


	5. The first step to bang MS Goodwich

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS, TODAY I HAVE ANOHER CHAPTER OF** **THE DUSTFUL FLAME DRAGON,** **I JUST GOT BACK FROM HOLIDAYS WHICH IN THAT TIME I MANAGED TO GET 4 CHAPTER OF THIS STORY OUT, BUT NOW IM BACK HOME, WITH MY COMPUTER IN FRONT OFF ME, HEADSET ON WITH MUSIC PLAYING AND A PAI IN THE ASS BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND NEED TO CATCH UP. BUT ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY BLABERRING. LION BURNING UP**

 **P.S CHECK OUT** KkMarie9005 **SHE'S REALLY GOOD AND HAS A PRETTY BADASS OC HERSELF.**

Lion woke up with two problems that morning.

One, he's sleeping with Weiss.

Two, Weiss is about to slice him up into little cubes of dragon meat.

"I told you I don't know how I got in your sleeping bag" Lion was putting his hands up as Weiss was pointing his rapier at Lion. "*sigh* You know what, I don't have the time to mess around with you" And with that Weiss walked off leaving Lion a bit confused.

" _What's up with her?_ _Well It doesn't matter, guess I better get changed_ " Lion stood up and headed to the lockers.

Minutes later at the locker room he spotted someone having a really bad day. Well in Lion's opinion.

"Can you imitate a sloth" Nora asked Ren as they stood by their lockers. " _I don't think sloths make a lot of noise_ " Lion said putting his guns in their holsters. "Nora" Ren said snapping Nora out of her ideas train.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise" Ren then put his guns up his sleeves. Or where ever he put them I didn't see. " _Exactly_ " Lion thought after putting on his coat and fingerless gloves. But for Nora… It was a totally different story. She pondered and pondered until it hit her.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect where working together"

Lion face palmed, " _I swear I'm gonna come out of this place with half a brain. And if you don't want anyone to know you're working together, THEN WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT IN THE LOCKER ROOM! Friking everybody is here, and I can hear you two rows back from where you are"_ Lion thought almost losing his crap at how stupid these people where. Well Lion you're in for a big surprise.

Moments later Nora and Ren passed by were Ruby and Yang had their lockers, "I wonder what those two are so worked up about"

" _ARE YOU SERIOUS!_ "

"Oh who knows…So! You seem awfully chipper this morning" Yang said as she turned around to face her sister while crossing her arms. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff" She said pulling out her scythe from her locker. " _That's right Ruby. No more talk, just kill_ " Lion thought before he remembered something. " _Wait what is this initiation thing I keep hearing everyone talking about_ " He then ran around to where the duo was talking and asked.

"Initiation? Who told us about that?"

"Um Ms. Goodwich, Weren't you there?" Yang said while Ruby just hugged her Cresset Rose. Lion thought back to last night.

 **LAST NIGHT**

"Your initiation will be held tomorrow, you are dismissed" And Ms. Goodwitch walked of the stage.

"*snore**snore*" Lion was laying down on a bench outside sleeping.

 **BACK TO REALITY**

"Actually, I think someone distracted me" Lion lied as his hand was grabbed.

"You're coming with me" Weiss said as she dragged Lion away from the sisters. "Hey! Let go of me I haven't finished asking questions" Lion said as he pulled lightly on Weiss's hand.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I had to go and get someone" Weiss pulled Lion up from the ground and pushed him towards the redhead. Lion was a bit off balance and ended up stopping right before he crashed into Pyrrha. Somehow he was getting motion sick and his eyes weren't quite focusing on the girl in front of him so he just decided to wing it.

" _hmm red hair?_ "

"Sorry Erza can't talk, stuck in another world" Lion turned around and crashed into Weiss making her slip, she grabbed Lion's coat trying to stay standing but it only brought him down with her. They surprisingly didn't land in any weird position, apart from Lion grabbing Weiss's right boob. He squeezed it getting Weiss's face red.

"Is this a surfboard" Lion thought getting up still holding on.

"A… surfboard?" Weiss said her eyes covered by her hair

"Yeah, because it's so" He noticed what he was grabbing and shut his mouth immediately.

"It's so what Lion?" She stood up pulling back her fist. " _shit shit shit shit, think Lion think. What to say? What to say? Ah I got it_ "

"It's so squishy and big, he he"

*slam* *creak* "Idiot" Weiss kicked him into a nearby locker making it bent. " _That…hurt_ " Lion quickly pulled himself out of the locker and apologized.

"If it were someone else, they would be dead by now" Weiss said crossing arms before deciding to talk to Pyrrha. "Is he gonna be alright" Pyrrha said pointing to the small bruise that was on Lion's head before it healed up. "Ah don't worry; this guy is made of steel" She then punched Lion in the stomach making her hand hurt.

"S-see" Weiss said grabbing her hurt hand.

"Yep I see" she said before giving Lion a good look from head to toe. " _Good body physic and impressive healing abilities, must have skill"_ she was then knocked out of her thought by Weiss.

"So there has been rumors about teams, what do you think Pyrrha" Weiss then looked over to Lion who had a face that clearly said annoyed.

"Hey girls could you wait here just a second" Lion asked before walking off. "Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Too blow off some steam" Lion said before walking up to Jaune. "Hey piss head" Jaune turned around just in time to see Lion grabbing him by the collar and throwing him through the concrete wall. "AHHHHHHH!" A twinkle of a star could be heard.

"Anyway would you mind teaming up with us" Weiss asked much to Lion's surprise. "You're not even asking for my opinion?" Lion said walking back.

"Um…suuuure" Pyrrha said looking to were Jaune had been sent flying.

"Great!" She soon begun thinking to herself.

" _The strongest girl in class combined with the strongest guy in class combined with the smartest girl in class, together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now: well be popular, we'll be celebrities, well get perfect grades. Nothing can come between us now!"_

"Hey Lion want to team up?" Yang appeared out of nowhere to ask.

"Yeah sure why not" And with that Lion walked away with Yang and Ruby, leaving a shocked Weiss and a very confused Pyrrha to think it over. Literally Two seconds after that the speakers said:

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation" And with that they all headed there. (I'm really lazy right now)

 **AT BEACON CLIFF**

"For years you have trained to become warriors" Professor Ozpin said while holding a cup of coffee, "And today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald forest"

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard about rumors of the assignment of teams" Ms. Goodwich said while holding a screen. "Well allow is to put an end to your confusion"

"Each of you will be given teammates… today"

"FUCK!" I'm pretty sure you can guess who said that.

"What?" Ruby said sounding like she was scared.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin said

"So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you will work well with"

"Well shit" Lion said getting sluggish

"Ah" Ruby is still scared.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact after you land will be your partner for the next 4 years"

Both Ruby's and Lion's world broke into pieces. "ARE YOU SHITING ME" Lion said a bit of fire surrounding him. "No way am I going to spend 4 years with 3 other people"

"Ill give you a night with Ms. Goodwich"

"deal" And with that Lion sprinted straight into the forest leaving a trail of fire.

"Well that got him going"

 **ALSO ANYONE THAT WANTSTO PLAY TERA HERE IS MY NAME:**

 **THE D AND THE L CAPITALS.**


	6. The battle of the forest

**HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! TODAY I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF** **THE DUSTFUL FLAME DRAGON** **FOR YOU TO ENJOY. I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT APRT FROM THAT I NEED TO CACH UP ON SCHOOL WORK SO CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT COME OUT AT THE NORMAL 1 TO 2 DAY MARK BUT HEY! IM TRYING MY BEST. ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY BALBERRING. LION BURNING UP**

" _A night with hot teach! A night with hot teach! A night with hot teach!"_ Lion screamed in his head with his eyes closed while running through the long Emerald forest. Until…

*bonk* he crashed into a tree.

He fell on the ground in the same position that he hit the tree. " _ow…_ " the patch of his face that hit the tree was red, his face mark left on the wood. " _Well…guess I better say who did this_ " He stood up, unsheated his sword and wrote on the wood. 'Lion was here' and with that, he ran off.

"Wait, were am I going?" He then sat down with his legs crossed and his hand on his chin. "He said something about a temple" Lion wasn't really in the mood for thinking he was more in an eating kinda mood.

His stomach roared. Told ya

Lion pated it, still thinking really hard before standing up. He took in the view of everything around him, the smell the taste of the air and the feel of the grass. He checked everything.

*twitch* He begun sprinting in the opposite direction, passing the tree with his mark on it he noticed the smell of someone else. But it seemed so familiar almost like

" _Luce_ " He thought speeding up his pace. " _It's her! It's her! And if it's her Natsu shouldn't be too far away which means I can get out of this place"_ He got closer to the opening of where the smell was coming from, with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes he moved the bushes away.

The smile on his face faded instantly, and so did the twinkle in his eyes. They all faded in an instant. instead of finding the busty blond he was expecting he found a girl, who was definitely busty but instead of Lucy's beautiful straight hair and friendly smile he got…Yang, fighting a bunch of monsters.

" _Well she's gone insane_ " Lion thought as he saw Yang go all rampage on their asses. After that he decided to step in just in time to see her begin going at the first monster again. Yang finished the first monster and without a care she attacked the first thing that looked like something with black fur. And just happened to be our main protagonist.

"Ahhh!" She rushed him at lightning speeds, sending combos of kicks and punches at him. Lion either blocked or dodged while looking at the ground and thinking of a way to snap her out of it. " _Maybe say something_ "

"Cut it out Yang I don't have time for this" He screamed looking at her feet now. " _Or just the old fashion way!_ " He dodged a round house kick " _hit her_ " He delivered a quick punch to the gut, making sure not to overdo it. Luckily it worked, he sent her flying back a few meters and making her land weakly on her feet before falling to one knee.

"Sorry…you went" He thought over his next word carefully "Annoying" Okay maybe not that much but its Lion come on what else did you expect.

"S-sorry" Yang apologised while spitting out a bit of blood. "Ah shit I DID overdo it" He said before putting his hands in his pocket to look for something. Yang stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth before Lion handed her a glass container with what seemed to be strange green liquid. Yang just stood there not really doing anything. "Are you gonna grab it?" he moved the container around.

"Um okay" She grabbed it, used her finger to pop the lid open and chugged it down. Surprisingly she began feeling better the moment it flowed down her throat. "Whoa! What's this stuff?" She asked handing Lion the container.

"To keep it simple. A bunch off dragon organs combined with a healing leaf grown in the demon world"

She almost threw up; the vomit barely being kept in the stomach. "S-so…I guess were partners now!" she said trying to start a normal conversation. "Not actually" Lion said still looking down.

"How come?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I haven't made eye contact with you yet" He said before remembering that he had felt another presence nearby. "R-really" Yang took a step back.

"Hey you over there!" Lion said looking over at where he knew someone was. Yang was confused, she looked to were Lion was facing but saw nothing.

"Just come out I know your there" Lion screamed out again making sure he was loud and clear. " _He noticed my movements! But how? I made sure to make no noise when I killed that Ursa_ "(Is that the name of it?) "Don't make me come over there" Lion said as he began walking forward.

The bushes were moved as Blake stepped out, she tried to make eye contact but Lion was still just either looking up at the sky or the legs. "Are you…checking me out?" Blake asked sounding annoyed

"Why would I?" He turned around.

"Wha?" She said shocked at the burn he just did before sitting down depressed. "Am I really that unattractive?" She questioned herself.

"No it's not that" Lion said before walking to the side of Yang who was holding in laughter. "I'm kinda a bit more attracted to the opposite. Like girls that crack a smile every once in a while" He put his right arm around Yang's waist. She blushed a little before going with it and putting her arm over his shoulder. "Yeah" she then said with a grin on her face. Before…

"Too bad there isn't any like that around here" He then let go and spun Yang rapidly, making her go dizzy. This bought enough time for Lion to escape and head in the direction of the temple.

" _That guy!_ " Yang thought getting herself back in a stable positon. " _But_ " she put her hand on her shoulder. _"Felt kinda good_ "

 **WITH LION**

He ran at full speed towards the closest thing that smelled like a temple. Dust flying in his path. He smelled the sweet smell of vanilla again and went of course to the right. Soon he decided do instead of going right at it, he might as well miss it because there is a chance that it might be Weiss.

A blur of black was the only thing Weiss and Ruby saw before getting bombarded with dust. Curtesy of Lion. "Ugh what was that?" Weiss asked coughing a bit in between

"I don't know. Maybe a really fast Ursa" Ruby replied (Is that the name of the monsters IDK)

"I don't think Ursas move that fast" Weiss stood up straight

"Your probably right"

" _Okay from now on vanilla equals Weiss_ " Lion thought making a mental note as he headed back to his original destination. He then laughed remembering something. " _Was Ruby paired with Weiss? Such an unlucky day for her_ " He then stopped felling he was being watched.

" _Seven? No eight. 14 feet long, heavy and claws. Guess I'm about to have some fun_ "

 **WITH MR OZPIN AND HOT TEACH**

They were currently checking the cameras that were set up thru out the forest before spotting a certain Dragon Slayer. "Now we can actually see if he's up for the challenge of this school" Ozpin said as Mrs. Goodwitch looked from her screen to his before saying.

"I guess so but, I don't think he's gonna be able to beat them"

"If he can't he dies"

Lion unsheated his DeathAlive sword and looked to the side, the collar of his coat blocking his mouth and only showing his dead like eye.

"And he knows that"

 **WITH LION**

"Bring it meat sacks I don't have all day" He said making a 'bring it on' motion with his hand. The first Grim charged at him ready for an attack and so the others followed.

Lion jumped high in the air successfully dodging all of their attacks before deciding to attack himself. He locked on to all of them before using a bit of his flames to get propulsion. Everything you saw was slashes and of came their heads. Lion ended up behind the group holing up his left hand, a head fell on it in perfect time with when Lion sheathed his sword.

He examined it before coming to a conclusion.

"This is one ugly thing; I hope its mother is proud of how he looks cause I'm not" And with that he threw it behind him and headed off into his original direction again. "I should possibly look for a team, ugh and I was really hoping that I didn't end up needing to do that" He then rushed off his arms behind him Naruto style. He then stopped again and looked up

"Hey look a big bird"

 **WITH WEISS AND RUBY**

"I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed holding on for dear life

"Were fine" Ruby said doing the same

"Yo!" Lion had jumped straight from the ground leaving a huge crater behind.

"H-how did you get up here?" Weiss asked looking at him

"I jumped"

"WHAT!" Ruby and Weiss said in a unison. "You jumped!? From where?" Ruby said looking at him while Weiss just looked down wondering how he could have gotten up there.

"From there" He pointed to the crater he made, they both looked their mouths wide open "Don't worry about it! The only thing we have to worry about is how to get both of your asses down to the ground safely" Weiss the looked up the Ruby

"Yeah how?"

"Um we should jump" Ruby said getting ready to go for it. "Good idea, you two jump okay" Lion said standing up and casually walking to the head of the monster.

" _IS HE CRAZY! Just standing up like that and walking while under this conditions isn't normal_ " These thought ran through Weiss's head while Ruby decided to ask.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just jump or you'll miss your mark" He said referring to the temple underneath

"Okay" And with that the both jumped "Okay now that they are gone" He pulled out a red spray paint can. "I've always wanted to do this" He then begun drawing what seemed to be a dick on the bird's stomach before jumping off with a smile on his face.

On the other hand, Weiss and Ruby weren't having the best of time with the fall. "HEADS UUUUUUP!" Ruby screamed at her sister on the ground, they looked up just in time to see her get hit by a flying Jaune. They landed on a branch. While Weiss well luckily for her Lion was near and decided to drop by. But that was also someone else's idea.

Jaune jumped from the branch of the tree he had landed on and caught her a moment before Lion did. So instead of Weiss felling Lion's strong arms, she felt thin arms under her.

"Just dropping in?" Then they both looked down, their calm faces went to scared in one second before hugging each other. "Oh god"

"NOOOOOO!" Thankfully there was another member of the group there. Lion had decided to catch BOTH of them. Jezz even saying that gets me tired. "Lion?" Yang asked from behind him "Is that you" She began getting mad. "You owe us and apology" Lion just thought it over for a second before explaining.

"*cough* *cough* Well ladies! If you would let me explain my situation I'm sure you would understand" His mind went blank totally forgetting what he had come up with.

"I… kinda don't have an excuse" He turned around ready for pain with his eyes closed but got nothing, he slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing. " _Were did they-_ "He got kicked it the balls. " _Ow_ " a ding noise could be heard.

Moments after that tress behind them began rustling and eventually they were knocked down by a Ursa witch roared furiously before be soot in the back, and down it came with a thud.

"Yeehaw!" Revealing Nora who had apparently been riding it. "Ah its broken" After that Ren came out from behind her panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"Nora?" He said panting "Pleas…"

"Don't ever do that again" He looked up to what he thought was were Nora was standing, unluckily for him there was no one there.

Nora had run over to the temple examining a golden horse. "Oooo" She then grabbed it and made a victory pose. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" She danced around

"NORA!" She stooped

"Heh heh, coming Ren" And she ran off leaving a very confused Blake and Yang combined with Lion who felt bad for whoever got teamed up whit her.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa" Blake asked

"I- "Yang was interrupted by a Deatstalker who was chasing Pyrrha, the Deathstalker sung its massive claws with intent to hit her, only to miss because Pyrrha is too ninja! And avoided it. " _I wouldn't mind being in her team_ " Lion thought as he looked over to the running form of Pyrrha. Now they were all standing in a line as Pyrrha fell in front of them.

"Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together" Yang said

"Not if- "Ruby said but was cut off by Lion already moving full speed ahead. He had his eyes on one thing only: the enemy in front of him.

"Bring you oversized crab!" His hands lit in scarlet fire. Everybody had their mouths open, his hands were set aflame. Or ON FIRE for anybody that doesn't understand what aflame means.

"How is he doing that?" Yang asked

"He kinda did that when we first met but he used his mouth" Ruby said getting a bit hipped

"You mean he can control fire!?"

"More or less. I don't know. Oh he also stood in fire" Ruby added, everybody paying attention

"But even if he Can do that he can't possibly be thinking on taking that thing out by himself right" As soon as these words came out of Ren's mouth Lion was within combat range. The monster swung both its pincers down, Lion blocking them with one arm, shattering the ground under his feet a bit.

"My turn" He pulled back his fist as the flame became more intense. "He's gonna punch it? But he has a sword" Pyrrha asked as everybody pulled out their weapons. "He will and so will I" Yang added as they begun rushing

Lion sent his right fist straight into the cranium of the monster, shattering the thick armor and its skin. He kept pushing his fist deeper until he found what he was looking for. The brain.

"Gotcha" He pulled his fist blood covering it and out the pretty small looking brain that just looked like a piece of meat with lines. Everybody stopped with another look of surprise. "Just one hit" Jaune said

"Step back there's another one" Lion said running back

"Where?" Ren asked before Lion pointed up to the Grim above them "Is that… a dick" Nora said with a little of a surprised tone in her voice. "Yeah sorry, I was kinda bored"

"Bored!? How are you bored in this situation" Weiss bitched at him, her sword waving around behind her.

"Sorry if there isn't something to kill everywhere I get bored pretty easily" He then got back into serious mode. "Step aside I need to get in the middle, and don't move otherwise your dead! Got it?" Lion said as he was now in the middle of the group. "It's about to attack! Ill block it just stands still"

"Can we trust you?" Ren said, his eyes purple ones staring at Lion's scarlet ones. Lion thought it over really hard. Before nodding

"On three don't move" Everybody nodded

"Three…Two…One…NOW!" Everybody stopped moving and put their hands over their heads.

"Ahhhh!" Lion jumped up his sword unsheated as the Grim above them launched its feathers. His reflexes kicked in and he was able to move perfectly throughout the air with help of his flames blocking everybody from getting hit. After a couple of seconds of blocking everybody decided to look up only seeing bits and pieces of Lion as he cut all of the feathers perfectly small enough so that if they fell on them in wouldn't do any damage.

"He's amazing!" Nora exclaimed as everybody watched without blinking. "He sure is. I can't even spot all the feathers" Ren added just looking at Lion's moving blade. "I can't even keep up with the movement of his blade" Pyrrha said now looking at Lion's blade too. "I can't see anything but blurs" Jaune said

"We didn't think so either" Everybody added making Jaune feel sad

After a few more moments of cutting the rain of showers stopped and Lion was ready to counter. He threw his arm that was caring his sword back and aimed it at the bird. "Your dead" He threw it making contact with its head penetrating but no killing it. " _Shit!_ "

"Guys, we got good news and bad news"

"We already know" Ruby said running in the direction of the cliffs. "Were are you guys going?" Lion said letting his fire go out and lading. "We don't actually have to kill the things, we just have to get the chess pieces and go" Yang said as they disappeared into the forest.

"O-"he got sent through a couple of trees. "O-ow" He stood up now facing the still alive Deathstalker. "Two brains? Maybe?" He then took off running.

They eventually came across some old ruins and decided to take cover there. "I'll go at it again you guys cover me okay." Lion said running up as the others dispersed.

"Oh and one more thing" *crash* the Deathstalker had appeared from behind them, they all looked back. "Yeeeeeeah" He then stopped and turned around.

" _Come on Lion think! Think!_ " An idea suddenly pooped into his head. "Spread out into two teams! One will take the crab while the other will take the unkillable dick bird" He said referring to the bird behind them. "Lion! Watch the language" Weiss said

"Go suck a cock!"

"Go suck a WHAT!?"

Then they all spread out into two teams:

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren

"Witch team are you on" Blake said passing by

"On yours! Im sure the Three girls and one guy behind us can handle themselves fine" He said making Jaune the girl. "Hey!"

"But wouldn't that make it uneven" Yang said

"Just go with it"

Lion ran with his team following behind, Jezz never thought I would say that one but anyway they ran quickly to the bridges. "Well fight it here!" Lion said stopping making sure they were still in one piece.

" _Okay Lion you can do this! You just need to keep it together for a little more time_ " He thought to himself before running behind his team. "Blake come here" Lion said as they suddenly stooped.

"Why?" Blake added

"I got an idea" Blake decide to trust him and came closer, Lion picked her by the waist and then let her fall unto his hand. "What are you doing!?" Blake said about to stab him.

"Go test the water" He then launched her at the huge bird. " _I'M SO GONNA KILL HIM! But this is the best plan we have so_ " so she went with it and landed perfectly on the birds back before running along it will slashing rapidly. She then jumped off and landed on a pillar.

"It's harder than it looks!" Blake said

"Then well hit it with everything we have" Then all of them changed their slashing weapons into shotie weapons. Lion just pulled out his pistols because he's too mainstream to have two in one weapons.

*Bam*Bam* Was everything that could be heard throughout the valley as they fired their weapons rapidly. The huge killer bird dodged most if the attacks before ramming straight into the building…thing they were standing on.

The chunks of concrete that were sent flying everywhere were used as ways to get up. Well in Lion's case he was way to mainstream and hungry to go ninja so he just flew up. They all ended making their way up to different bridges. With Blake and Yang on one with Weiss and Ruby on another one and with Lion on the last one.

"None of this is working" Weiss said while looking at the destroyed temple…thing.

Ruby then begun forming a strategy as she looked around. Blake had just made her way to another bridge while Yang was up in a broken pillar shooting at the monster and Lion was just drawing another dick on the wall with his flames.

"I have a plan" Ruby said "Cover me!" She then shot her gun and flew off.

 **WITH THE OTHER TEAM**

They Deathstalker ha just stabbed the jointing of a bridge that was holding out other team of protagonist up.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said to his teammates as they rushed up the falling piece of concrete. Before they could make their way out of this mess, they had to deal with the waiting Deathstalker at the end. So they took action and attacked. Pyrrha went first and blocked the incoming claw of the beast and shot it, while Jaune blocked the other incoming claw. Pyrrha took this opportunity and attacked the other claw making it revert back to where it originally was. This action bought time for Ren to move in fire off a couple of shots, dodge a giant needle grab on to it shoot the connection between it and the tail.

Nora took advantage of this and transformed her hammer into a War Machine (Worst weapon in zombies) And shot a couple of rounds at it.

The Deathstalker blocked it with its claws and opened its defenses again, this gave time for Pyrrha to transform her rifle back into a spear a throw it at the monster hitting one of its eyes.

It panicked, moving around massively making its tail wiggle too witch trew "REN!" of it and made him crash into a nearby pillar.

Jaune noticed its weakness and immediately took action. By telling someone else to do it.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She threw her shield at the dangling piece of meat attached to the Deatstalker's tail and cut it right off making it fall on its already pierced head. "Nora! Nail it"

"Heads up" Pyrrha put her shield up making it a place for Nora to stand er lay er sit on her weapon. She then shot it making her go flying up into the air. "Wooho!" and then she shot it down making her go flying down while spinning Nailing the Deathstalker making the ground underneath shatter giving propulsion for the remaining two people on. They all landed, well… Alive! For most, Jaune landed on his ass, Nora as well while Pyrrha landed like a hero entrance. And don't even get me started on Ren! He just collapsed in front of them.

 **BACK WITH THE OTHER TEAM**

"CUE THE MUSIC RUBY!" Lion screamed hanging from the tail of the grim.

"I didn't bring my headset" She screamed running on another bridge getting in position. "Well then you guys!" Lion grabbed the camera that was showed what was happening and pointed at it. "Cue the music" He said staring straight into your eyes. Better what he says guys otherwise…well im pretty sure you know what would happen.

Yang was standing on a pillar keeping a pretty good pattern of shoot and reload. Until the bird spotted her and rushed. "Show this overweight chicken what you got Yang!" Lion screamed running up the back of the monster before jumping off at the same time the Yang jumped on and hung on in the open mouth of the beast firing bullet after bullet into the Grimm's stomach. "I hope you're hungry"

She then jumped off doing a perfect front flip and landing, the grim hitting the cliff behind her. She stood up, following the plan now, Weiss and Lion rushed it while Yang ran passed them. The Grimm was about to fly off again before Weiss freezed its tail. Lion stood by Weiss before she made another one of those white circles of jumpiness launching Lion straight to the head of the monster. He flipped missing the beak of the panicking bird and grabbing his sword from the head of the Grimm. "I believe this is mine! Dickhead, HAHAhA!' He said as he drew another dick on the Grimm's forehead and putting is sword on the monster's neck.

Meanwhile underneath him the team was springing into action, Weiss ran back to take position while Ruby waited for Weiss as the other two teammates made a slingshot in between two broken pillars. Ruby shot up into the slingshot while Weiss pulled it back.

"Of course YOU would come up with this idea" Weiss said looking at Ruby

"Yeah" Ruby replied

"What's with Lion and drawing dicks everywhere"

"HEY! DRAWING DICKS ITS AND ART!" Lion screamed while still keeping the Grimm in a headlock with his sword.

"Just shot me now so we can get this over with"

"With pleasure" She shot Ruby at the beast aiming for the neck.

Now we had Lion AND Ruby's weapons on the bird's neck. "GO!" Ruby and Lion began running up the steep hill. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" *slash* Of comes its head. They both landed on the top of the cliff with their weapons over their shoulders, the wind moving both Lion and Ruby's hair and outfit. They then turned around and walked to the edge both their powers showing. On the left side we have Ruby's petals and on the right side we have Lion's burning scarlet inferno. Everybody admiring them.

 **LATER**

"Russle Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team CRDL (cardinal) Led by… Cardin Winchester" There could be heard clapping. If you don't know, right now Mr. Ozpin was presenting the teams.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie… You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper), Led by Jaune Arc" Jaune made as face the said 'ME!' while Nora just hugged Ren.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schee and Yang Xiao Long… the four of you retrieved the knight pieces… from this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby) lead by… Ruby Rose" More clapping could be heard while they all just celebrated. Leaving a certain dragon slayer by himself. " _Well… guess I didn't make it! Better head ou-_ "

"And lastly" Lion was stopped dead in his tracks. A cold shiver went up his spine.

"Lion Dragneel" He slowly turned around to face the front, everybody from the other teams looking at him in amaze. He slowly made his way up to the

"You, by yourself retreated the secret black dragon pieces… From this day forward you will work as… Team Slayer (Slayer…Ididots)… lead by Lion Dragneel" Clapping started again while Lion just stood frozen, but not for long because team RWBY and JNPR came to congratulate him. Yang and Ruby were both hugging him, Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder while something hugged his leg.

"You got your own team! I can't believe it" Ruby said smiling

"You so deserved it! After all, without you We might not off even be here" Pyrrha added

"How about we share the room" Yang said throwing a wink

"Hmmm my hero" Jaune was holding on to his leg

"Hey Lion, are you okay. You seem pale"

"WHAT THE FU"

 **AND HAVE TO END IT THERE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND AS ALWAYS. LION BURNING UP**


	7. CLASSES 'IM DEAD' ALMOUST LITERALLY

**CLASSES 'IM DEAD' ALMOUST LITERALLY**

 **HI GUYS AND GIRLS TODAY I HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL CHAPTER OF THE DUSTFULL FLAME DRAGON SOO YEAH, I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT APART FROM THE NEW CHAPTER UPLOAD SCEHDUAL, NOW ILL UPLOAD LONG CHAPTERS ON THE WEEKENDS SO YEAH. WHITOUT ANY FURTHER ADUE. AH JUST CUT THE CRAP LION, ENOUGH OF MY BLABERING LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER. LION BURNIG UP.**

Lion woke up to a rather late morning, he was woken up by a screaming Weiss at his door.

"Helloooo? You alive in there" Lion was still in deep sleep at this point when. "LION WAKE UP THERES SOMEONE GIVING OUT FREE RAMON" Weiss screamed as the door to Lion's room was slammed open and out he came. Shirtless again.

"Huh? Where?" He was out scanning the room from right to left up to bottom searching for this someone. "There's no one here?" He turned around to find a very displeased looking Weiss taping her right foot rapidly on the ground.

"Do you know what the time is?" She asked taking a step towards him as a shiver went up Lion's spine.

"Being the 'perfect' girl you apparently are, I was expecting you to know what the time was" His comeback didn't fade her one little bit, her tapping stopping and with her cellphone thingy being pulled out.

"Its 8:30" She said her aping starting up again.

"So?" Lion replied, his sleepiness coming back to him.

"Do you know what time classes start?" She stared at him, Lion getting a bit on the defensive side now. "Yeah… of course…. But do YOU know when classes start?" He pointed at her. " _I'm so happy I ran by piss head when he said that otherwise I would be dead meat right now_ "

"Yes I do, they start at 9:00 on the dot" Her eyes narrowing on his sleepy ones. "Soooo, I've got 25 more minutes to sleep then. Like any other anime cliché. I wake up and panic, run outside with my shirt undone and a slice of toast in my mouth screaming 'IM LATE' in my head. I don't see the problem" He said walking back into his room and falling on his bed.

"THAT'S the problem, you're gonna be late" She said throwing him on the ground. "Why are you so concerned so much about how I do at school?" Weiss's blushed slightly at this, her eyes looking away as she spoke.

"W-well since, um you know, you want to get strong right?" She asked evading the question. "I'm already strong enough to take on this whole school without getting a scratch"

"In your dreams" She said her arms crossed as Lion stood up. "Look at you, you have scars everywhere, your hair is way too long and spiky" She tapped his hair getting hurt a bit. "And don't even get me started on your attitude"

"Why are you saying the same thing you said to Ruby" He said sitting back down on his bed. "Because you too act some much alike! You're like the boy version of her!" Now she was stomping

"*sigh* I guess…" He turned around putting his hand on his hips.

"R-really?"

"Nope" He fell back in his bed.

"Oh no you don't" She was now pulling in his leg while He grabbed on to the side of the bed.

"Just 5 more minutes" He held on for dear life.

"Not until you get dressed at least" Lion took this opportunity to play a bit. He used his spare foot to cling onto her feet while pulling his other feet free and using it as a little bit of propulsion to make Weiss bounce, he then moved both his feet to her waist and threw her up almost touching the ceiling. " _I think I forgot to do something"_ He sure did because instead of her landing on the other side of the bed she landed on him. In a very bad position. Straddling him.

"What's all of the comosi- "Yang walked in, just in time to see Weiss and Lion in all their glory. "Sorry for interrupting" Yang

"INTERRUPTING WHAT!? WERE NOT DOING ANYTING" They both yelled out in unison their faces bright red.

 **8:57 am**

Teams RWBY, JNPR and Slayer were running down the courtyard of beacon. "I can't believe you had to smack me" Lion said his now red cheek being rubbed by his hand. "That's what you get for trying to be a perv" Weiss screamed back at him.

"I thought you two were the most mature out of all of us, but I guess ME Jaune Arc is still number one" Jaune said pointing to himself. The heat went away and cold rushed over him. We know what's about to happen.

"Hey Weiss. How about we teach Piss head over here some manners?" Lion said his scarlet eyes shining

"That sounds wonderful" She replied as Lion picked up Jaune and with the help of one of Weiss's glyph he was sent flying straight to the tower in front of them.

"That… definitely helped get the anger out" Lion said his angry face going back to a calm state.

"I guess so" Weiss said putting her rapier back

"How about we make up" He extended his arm

"Yeah sure" They shook hands

"THEY MAKED UP THAT FAST" The rest of the group screamed.

 **IN CLASS**

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Whoa this class seems to be soooo interested in this topic. I mean there's Ruby and Lion, who are sitting next to each other. There also using each other's heads for support so that they can sleep well.

"Hu-Ha Ha-Ha" He laughed sarcastically as Ruby woke up and Lion's head just fell on her lap. Jezz I'm a heavy sleeper personally but he's on another level.

Crickets could be head.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating this prestigious academy" He said lifting his left arm. "Now as I was saying" Lion got into a comfortable position, now having his feet on Ruby's lap and his head on Weiss's lap. This guy either is just really good at perving or really bad a sleeping in one place. "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world"

"Hey teach could you keep it down; I'm trying to sleep here" Guess he can wake up whenever he wants. I'm surprised the teacher didn't hear him either.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces" He was walking closer to the first row of students now.

"And that's where we come in"

"This class is bo- "Weiss covered his mouth.

"Huntsmen! Huntresses" He clicked his tongue at Yang, this didn't go unnoticed by our oh so overprotective of his dam things dragon slayer. "DO THAT AGAIN YOU OLD FART! I DARE YOU" Lion stood up and had his sword out pointing it at the teacher in front of him. "Won't happen again" Peter just put his hands up and backed away. Lion sheathed his sword and went back to sleeping.

"He just threatened a teacher didn't he" Weiss said face palming

"And got away with it too" Ruby added.

"*cough* Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves… From what you ask?"

"No one fucking asked anything" Lion said waking up now

"Why… the very world" He lifted his arm up hoping to get some response from the crowd. "Eyyyy-yeah" someone at the back stood up while raising his fist. "Shut up" Lion didn't even turn around o looked at him but he still hit him in the head with in if his non-harmful bullets, the guy fell flat on his ass knocked out.

"Mr. Dragneel, no use of weapons in class!" Peter said jumping a bit. "Look, old fart, do I look like I'm in the mood to fucking listen to 50 minutes of this" He said tiling his head a bit and letting some of his death magic go wild. "N-no" Peter said stepping back. " _His aura is enormous, It's so massive it could passively challenge the goddess themselves! Who is this kid_ " Lion calmed down and so did his magic.

" _I should actually listen to this fart for info, maybe I can find some power to take me back home_ " Lion thought long and hard before answering. "You know what teach, continue, I'm actually kinda interested in whatever your talking about" And with that Lion put his hand on his jaw and listened.

"Um… okay. Now where was I, ah yes. This is what you are training to become… but first, a story" He then begun walking around again, Lion trying to put full attention to what he was saying but found a more interesting thing to look at, his guns. Surprisingly it had a scratch on it, hmm maybe it was from when he dropped it that one time, or several times.

"A tale of a young, handsome, man… Me!" Lion had lost all attention to him whatsoever now. He decided to draw a dick on his desk by setting his finger aflame, while Ruby was doing something along those lines, well se wasn't drawing a dick but she was drawing I tell ya.

"Blah blah blah blah blah" Was everything our team leaders could hear when Ruby decided to show her drawing to Weiss. She made a drawing of the teacher with a lot more belly than he actually had, somehow everybody laughed but Lion and Weiss.

Weiss was looking at Ruby with death in her eyes while Lion was just falling asleep again.

"*clears throat* In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity" He jumped in the tips of his feet again. "And I returned to the village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero" His mustache moving with every word before bowing.

"The moral of this story?"

"Again no one FUCKING asked" Lion said making sure he was heard.

"A true huntsman must be honorable" Lion and Ruby were now balancing books on pencils.

"A true huntsman must be dependable" Now they were sleeping their heads using each other as support again.

"a true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise" Ruby was picking his nose while Lion added something else to his drawing and made a hole for the dick to go in. " _Phoenix would be so proud_ " He thought to himself

Weiss was about to freaking explode, seeing the two leaders of teams… well in Ruby's case Lion was just kinda bored but back to the topic, to see two leaders of team's goof around like that made her almost lose her shit.

"So, who amongst you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Weiss lifted her hand but Lion accidentally beat her to it and lifted his hand while still sleeping.

"Well Mr. Dragneel lets find out" Weiss literally lost it and punched Lion awake not once or twice or three times but four times making a whole in the seat. "What was that for?" He asked standing up and scratching his head. "Because!"

"Because?" Lion asked looking at her

"Just because" She was puffing

"Whatever" He shrugged and walked up to the front.

"Step forward and meet your opponent" The cage began to shake intensively.

"Soooo how big is this thing?" Lion asked looking sluggish, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. "Look at the cage size. Idiot" Blake said still made at him from the emerald forest. "Jezz you don't have to be so hard" He looked at the cage before taking his swords off and throwing them on the ground. "Don't need those"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked standing up and putting her hands on the desk. "Well if my memory doesn't fail me, this is what guys that are angry at other guys for getting all the girls call showing off" And with that he looked at the cage once more. "Take him out teach!"

"With pleasure"

"Go Lion!" Yang said

"Burn him to ashes" And Ruby said, Blake didn't even care.

Peter or teach slammed his axe into the lock of the cage and the beast came charging out. " _So small_ " Lion stopped it by grabbing one of its horns with one hand. "Is this a challenge or a joke?" He looked up to the teacher who had to face of amazement before straightening up, but no answer.

"How about I give you a biology class" He picked it up and waved it around in the air before slamming it on the ground. *Warning if you a good imagination and are squeamish skip the next part*

Lion pulled out a small knife from his coat and made a pretty clean cut on its stomach, blood spilled everywhere and out came puss and organs, Lion now had blood on hands and a patch that covered around his eyes. He threw away some intestines and lungs until he found it. The hearth. He threw his hand in there and yanked it out with ease.

"This is a hearth" He pointed to it, a small smile creeping on his face. "Now a normal human can survive without its heart for approximately 30 seconds before you lose consciousness, and after that you can last up to 50 minutes before you're out for good, but. This thing seems to still be kicking and I've counted 10 seconds, by now a normal human should barely be able to move let alone stand" It's true, I searched it up. But anyway the pig was standing up, its guts and other organs falling everywhere. "Now my hypothesis is that this pig either has 2 hearths or it has more durability than a human, I personally believe in option number 3" He turned around and dropped the still beating hearth.

"O-o-o-option 3" All of the class was shaking, Lion's serial killer smile combined with the color of his clothes and his eyes combined with his bloodied figure made for something that could truly scare anyone that came across him.

"It doesn't matter wherever you have 1 or 1 million hearths" He rushed the still staggering pig and was karate chopping every bone in its body accompanied by cracking sounds. "Wherever you have 1 or 1 million bodies" After the he began tearing its skin of, "Or it doesn't matter wherever you have 1 or 1 million lives!" He pulled its eyes out yanked out its tongue and pulled apart it small tail. "Facing me only has 1 outcome:"

" _I thought I left the older me behind but, why am I doing this? I'm not a monster, I'm a, I'm a"_ Huge amounts of black fog covered the room, not letting anyone see anything further away than 3 feet.

" _ **Normal human being? Ha Ha You know that isn't you, you're a killing machine! That's the only thing you can do! You can't have a normal relationship! You can't trust anyone else! You can't live with anyone else. You want to know why! Because you'll just kill the too HA HA!**_ "Lion's inner Thirst for blood is beginning to take over his body, black scales begin to cover his whole self, his hands turn to claws and his feet turn to talons. Wings sprout out of his back and a tail appears, his tail has spikes that run all the way up his back, and lastly we have his red horns.

" _ **You want to know why? Because you're HIS son! You're the son of the - you can't live a normal life!"**_

Lion felt heat, but not the heat from his flames it was the heat of something else, something so familiar, using the little power he could still control he looked down to see the source of the heat. White hair just like hers, the day he was sent to this world he expected nothing more than to spend a little time here but… he might end up staying here for a longer period. After all, he's got more people to protect now. Using all of the will power he had left he decided it was enough.

" _Shut the fuck up"_

" _ **Sorry killing machine I didn't hear you**_ _"_

" _I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ Lion screamed in his head and took control again, his scales fading away and his magic leaving the room. " _I am stronger than you!"_

The heat came back and the fog was long gone, he fell to his knees in the poodle of blood he made from that pig, damming himself for being so careless and letting his emotions take control.

The arms around him wrapped tighter as the heat grew hotter. "I'm…sorry…" He whispered, a lone tear could be seen as it fell on Weiss's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now. Everything will be alright" Lion hugged back, black and red intertwining with white.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry" Lion kept saying as he hugged he tighter.

"Shhhh, I said its fine, okay. I'm here now"

Lion lifted his hand and clicked his finger, boom all of the blood, smell and dead pig went away. " _PULL YOUSELF TOGETHER IDIOT! WHAT WOULD PHOENIX OR NATSU THINK IF THEY SAW YOU LIKE THIS"_ Lion let go and stood up, helping Weiss up. "Were sorry about that I accidentally used some m- "He stopped himself there.

" _Wait these people don't use magic they use dust_ " He answered short after

"I ah accidentally broke one of my dust crystals"

" _This is never gonna work_ " Yeah I don't think its gonna work either I mean, I haven't watched enough RWBY to know if that's a fitting excuse soooo I hope the teacher will buy it.

"I-its fine, I'll just need to report this incident to the headmaster, you are dismissed" They all walked out, some shaking, some barely blinking, but another team had a totally different expression. Interested was splattered on their face. All of team RWBY ran to Lion's and Weiss's side. Lion needed some help from Weiss to walk so she had his arm over her shoulder.

"That was much more than just a normal dust crystal" Ruby and Blake said while Yang just looked a bit pissed. " _Clingy much Weiss_ " Yang thought a little bit of fire spurting out of her gauntlets.

"Let's go, well talk later" Weiss said and they headed of leaving the rest of the team to themselves.

LATER

"Where almost their Lion, just a little more" Weiss and Lion were making their way to his dorm. " _Shit"_ He tried to hide it the most he can but couldn't keep it in anymore.

"BUAGH!" He vomited blood, soon after blood dripped down from his arms and from his neck and legs. Just every part that turned or went different. "LION!?" Weiss said trying to find something to do that would help. "Um, need to stop the bleeding" She ripped apart and was gonna place it when…

"Don't! This has happened before, I'm used to it" He tried to stand up but failed and fell back on the now poodle of blood. "Your bleeding on the floor almost unconscious! Tell me how your used to it" She tried to stop the bleeding from his head but got stopped again. "Okay, I'll walk a bit more, then ill clean myself up in my room" He stood up with the help of Weiss, her White dress getting covered in blood. They slowly stumbled into His room.

"Right here" Lion pointed to his bed as Weiss set him down.

"So what now?" She said eyeing Lion's bleeding form.

"Leave, ill patch myself up" He sat up.

"No way! I What about if you fall and can't get up" She insisted

"Weiss…pleas…just this once" He looked at Weiss, his eyes piercing through all of her frontal defenses and hitting her hearth in the right spot. "O-okay" She headed for the door.

"Weiss"

"Yeah" she turned around to look at Lion

"Thanks, I guess" He said looking at her, both eyes showing so now she could finally see his full face. It looked… so innocent, how could a face that looked so peaceful scare so many people. "N-No problem" She walked out.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt… a lot"

 **OUTSIDE**

Weiss closed the door, still looking at it… her light blue eyes staring into the dark oak wood door, her face stuck on the worried mode.

"WEISS!" A familiar voice called out from the right side of Weiss, her face darkened, her eyes shadowed by her white hair. "Where is he? Is e gonna be okay?" Yang asked looking at Weiss's bloodied dress. "We saw a puddle of blood and thought the worst might have happened" Blake said

"Why didn't you help him?" Weiss said, cold in her voice

"Well we were amazed by how badass he looked" Ruby said jumping up with Yang and Blake doing the same.

"Badass? He almost died" Weiss said the cold in her voice getting colder

"WHAT!? HIM? DEAD? Pfft your kidding right" Yang said laughing.

"You think this is funny" getting colder

"Um no"

"Then why are you laughing? Have you not seen it" Bingo, Weiss hit the nail perfectly

"Seen what Weiss?" Blake said, worry in her voice. "Yeah, we don't see anything" Ruby said looking around.

"Why he acts like that. Why he has to kill. Why he's so arrogant. Why when you stare into his eyes, no one stares back. He's felt so much pain. You can tell that he just wants to cry… he stands strong. Head up and spirit strong, he has something that nobody else has. He's the only person that truly knows what it felt like to really be alone. To have no one else's support, he shows that 1 head can be better than 2, that that some people are islands and there really are one man armies. He shows that if you work for it, it will happen. And that it will be better than the people that get it for free. You see why he doesn't need a team! Why professor Ozpin put him by himself. He's special" A tear fell down, but a smile crept on her face.

"A-are you okay Weiss, your acting weird" Ruby said

"I know we have only been friends with him for a couple of days but… I… I…" She gathered the guts to say it.

"I lo- "

"AHHHHH!"

"That came from inside" Weiss was stopped by a scream of agony from inside Lion's room. "Lion!? You okay?" Yang said knocking on the door.

"…"

No response

"Where coming in!" Weiss slammed the door down to reveal.

Lion, sword through him and blood out his mouth. "It's fine! See my bleeding has stopped" He showed his forehead. Nothing, just skin.

"Then why is the sword piercing you?" Weiss asked her eyes wide open.

"That's just the way it works; the sword has the power to heal those wounds" Lion said pulling out to reveal absolutely no damage. "Thank god" Weiss threw her arms around Lion's neck, pulling it closer to hers. "W-Weiss! This isn't how its suppose to work! Pinch me, hit me, Bitch at me… just don't be weird" (SAO Abridged reference (Amazing abridged))

"Well don't you 2 look cute?" Yang said looking mad and embarrassed at the same time. "Well let's give these two some alone time" Blake teased.

"WHAT!"

"Blake… more like miss read Ninjas of love" Lion added looking at her.

"H-how do you know about that!?" Blake's blushing face was admirable.

"Let's just say… you were reading it on our way to the dorms yesterday" Lion said catching her by surprise. "I WAS?"

"Yep"

"I can't believe you know about that"

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

"Give me all you got Yang!" Lion screamed as they were about to have a little spar. "You bet!" Yang ran up, her gauntlets on and ready.

"Just because you kicked my butt last time doesn't mean you'll do it this time" She said bouncing up on her feet.

"They fought before?" Ruby asked Blake.

"They did indeed, Lion finished that fight with one punch" Blake said remembering the insult he did on her that day. "With…one…punch?"

"Lion Dragneel Vs Yang Xiao Long"

"Begin"

Yang used her rocket boosters to increase her speed drastically. "Same tactic? That gets old Yang" Once she was within range everything Lion had to do was a nice and strong side kick to the face and bang she was down. She hit the floor with a thud. "ARE YOU KIDDING!?" everybody in the seats screamed. Yang's aura went straight to zero.

"Again" She pouted

"Hey" She looked up to see Lion with an extended hand. "Actually" He pulled back his hand and let Yang fall face first. "Hey!" She screamed.

"How about team RWBY vs team Slayer" He announced to the audience.

"That would not work, Mr. Dragneel, you wouldn't stand a chance" Ms. Goodwitch said from the sidelines. "Just for a bit come on Hot teach, pleeeeeeeeeeeeas, I'm sure everybody wants to see" He asked everybody.

"Yeah!"

"Slayer vs RWBY"

"Wonder who would win" Were just some of the comments that were spread around the crowd. "Very Well. Team Slayer VS Team RWBY it is"

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schee Vs Lion Dragneel" Everybody in the crowd roared as the top student from that class headed up against each other.

"Don't let me down girls" Lion said standing with his arms crossed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I've wanted to go up against you for a while Lion!" Ruby said unfolding her weapon, and so did the rest of her team. "Very well" Lion pulled out DeathAlive.

"He must be crazy, going up against all of them with just one sword" Jaune said as they watched the battle start.

"Begin"

They disappeared, the only one standing there was Lion. "Very impressive, your using my senses against me, and are trying to make a bubble around me to reduce my mobility. Against any other opponent this would be a good tactic but" He got himself into a stance that looked like Ice Shell. "I'm not 'any other opponent'" flames covered everything around him while everybody just starred in awe.

" **DRAGON SLAYING SECRET ART: HIDDEN FIRE FO-** "Lion stopped himself again remembering that he can't use magic. "Well any wall isn't good if" Lion disappeared and reappeared outside the bubble the Team RWBY had made.

"I can just walk straight through it"

"He got outside already?!" Yang said stopping, making the whole bubble fall apart.

"Well plan A didn't work" Blake said

"And we used so much ammo to do that" Ruby added looking at her gun.

"Guess its plan B" Weiss rushed. "ATTACK!" Weiss was the first to make contact, with a fast rapier thrust she made contact, or so she thought. What she had actually hit was an after image.

"Boop" Lion said flicking Weiss away before dodging a kick from Yang and blocking a scythe slash form Ruby with his sword. "Got ya!" Blake had caught him of guard. "It's easier to hit a target that isn't moving, so I thought of this" Before gesturing the girls to attack by a head flick…thing.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby both jumped up, weapons in hand.

" _It's over_ " Ms. Goodwitch said getting close to the buzzer.

"No its not" Lion ripped apart the steel rope from the attack and took the attack of Weiss, Yang and Ruby head on, blocking it with his forearms, the ground underneath him cracked a bit but his aura was still at full.

Yang looked up and spotted this. "No Effect?" They pulled back and regrouped.

" _He took the attack from team RWBY head on and his aura is still at full!? How can that be? I've never seen so much aura before, maybe it WAS okay for Ozpin to put him by himself_ " Ms. Goodwitch thought without blinking.

"My turn" Lion got ready. "Guess a little magic never hurt anybody"

" _I'll just go Fire Dragon mode but I have to make up a name for that otherwise they might ask questions um think ah I got one!_

" **DUSTFULL FLAME DRAGON MODE** " Lion screamed and he was surrounded by scarlet flames. " **UM… DUSTFULL FLAME DRAGON'S AH… UM DUST COVERED FIST** " He charged at the moving at in human speeds.

"Spli- "Ruby was cut off by a fist to her gut. " _three left_ "

"Rub- "Yang was stopped by getting round housed kicked to the other side of the arena. " _Two left_ "

"Stay sharp" Blake said now getting back to back with Weiss. Lion was just running really fast around them, laughing really scarily sometimes.

"Launch a full on attack in three…two…one…NOW!" They launched a full on bullet dust attack on every direction that they could see a blur a black in.

"You done trying to hit nothing" Lion said jumping up.

"How did he" Weiss started

"Get up there" Blake finished

"Too late"

" **DUSTFULL FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR** " A jet of fire was sent at the two people left of team RWBY for their impending doom.

*boom*

" _None left"_

"Good job girls, hopefully you can put a scratch on me next time" and with that he walked off. The rest of the girls following.


	8. Mini chapter

**HI GUYS AND GIRLS! TODAY I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF** **THE DUSTFULL FLAME DRAGON** **FOR YOU TO ENJOY! IM NOT KEEPING UP WITH THE SCHEDUEL SO HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD EVERY WEEKEND FROM NOW ON. SORRY FOR SUDDENLY STOPPING THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS TIRED AND OTHER STUFF HAPPENED *COUGH* I PLAYED WITH RAFFIA *COUGH* THIS IS RIGHT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER, BUT ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY BLABERRING LETS GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER. LION BURNING UP**

"Would Lion Dragneel please report to the headmaster's office immediately" The speakers over the arena dispersed their message throughout the whole group of people that were within reach of its message.

"What the hell did I do now?" Lion said scratching his head. " _I don't remember killing anybody or anything else… was it about me throwing piss head out the wall, no, it can't be that_ " He thought his things over really hard, while the rest of the group just watched on as Lion debated what he should do.

"Think he's gonna be fine?" Blake asked Yang her arms crossed.

"Ah, he'll be fine, I mean, he IS the monster that just kicked all of our asses" Yang responded waving her hand around.

"Yeah I guess" She walked off.

"What the hell did I DO!?" He screamed out the last part making sure to make his ears ring, Weiss had a disappointed look on her face, Hell… even I don't know why, she just decided to go out and say it as she walked over to him.

"One" Lion looked up to her.

"You threatened a teacher" Her soothing voice which clearly had a small amount of cold ice added to it made Lion think back to what he had done. "Two"

"You scared the hell out of everybody last lesson AND almost killed them" She added stopping right next to Lion her dress in a pretty revealing spot, she then realised were his eyes were.

"THREE!" She kicked him

"YOURE LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!"

He took the attack head on, leaving a red mark on his face and sending him flying across the room. "S-sorry" He apologised before getting up.

"Guess I DID do that" He pulled out a beer can and drank it in a fast motion.

"You Sure did, now get over to the principal's office or ill stab you all the way there" Weiss said getting a bit aggressive.

"A-aye" He ran off, Weiss reminding him of when Erza used to yell at him for doing something stupid.

"Guess you scared him, Jezz your cold" Ruby said, hopping that they would get the nice pun she did.

"Ha Get it cause you're…" No one laughed

"Okay ill stop"

 **AT OZPINS OFFICE**

"Oh, what's this?" Lion said touching a gear in the celling. How the hell did he even get up there? "That, is a gear" Ozpin replied

"And this?"

"A bigger gear"

"This?"

"A smaller gear"

"And Th- "

"Why are you doing this?"

Lion jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of the desk. "I'm bored"

They were soon looking into each other's eyes, each trying to find out something about the other.

"You have the eyes… of a killer" Ozpin said putting his hand together and using them a support.

"And you have the eyes of a Fighter" Lion responded his voice being now calm and serious. "Very much correct, but anyway, do you know why I brought you here?" He laid back on his chair.

"Am I in trouble? Because that's what usually happens when I get called to the office" He remembered his times with Master Makarov scolding him.

"Yes and no"

"Um…okay"

"I want to ask you some questions"

"What questions?" Lion retorted, throwing another whole can of beer down his throat. (Not the can)

"…" Ozpin thought it over really hard before responding.

"Who are you?" Ozpin locked eyes with him again.

"Who am I?" Lion crushed the can in his hand and burnt it. "In this world I don't know" He walked over to a window, Ozpin not taking his eyes of him.

" _So that's the power he has… some sort off heat or flames? But he only vaguely used it in the forest and in his fight with RWBY. So it might not be that… but the can is completely ash?"_ The headmaster was having hard time figuring out things when Lion spoke up.

"But in the other world"

"Other world?" Ozpin replied immediately, his attention now fully back on the dragon slayer. "Yes, indeed. I am from another world, and there I wasn't only a killing machine. I was a…" (Your gonna need to wait for the next couple of chapters of A Dragon King to find all of this out…. More like the whole story. LOL)

 **WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP**

"Remember everyone" Ms. Goodwitch said to the whole classroom in front of her, right after had gotten his ass kicked by… um…. What's his name again…. Dickhead no… oversize lump of idioticness no… a reasonable person, definitely not. Cardin the air head… that's more like it.

"The Vytal festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practising! Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale" And with that the bell rung making the overly excited girls snap back into reality. Well apart from Pyrrha who had a rather worried look on his face. Jaune just decided to vow in shame… have a little confidence will ya buddy, you'll get there eventually. Ah who am a kidding… I'm never nice to someone.

"Can't wait until the Vytal festival! *small squeak* It's gonna be soooo fun" Ruby exclaimed while throwing her arms up in the air. "Yeah! Were gonna kick butt" Yang joined her sister as they skipped away to the cafeteria.

"Hey wait! Aren't we forgetting something?" Weiss screamed to the duo but got no answer. She sighted before turning to where Blake was supposed to be sitting. "Well guess…" Weiss spotted the empty space.

"Fine! I'll get him myself" She stomped off towards the headmaster's office.

 **BACK AT THE OFFICE**

"And that's pretty much the whole story" Lion said drinking another beer.

"Interesting…very interesting" Ozpin said his eyes shut tight, Lion decided to take this opportunity to draw a dick on his desk. " _Exactly what Phoenix would do! He would be so proud!"_

"You may leave now" Ozpin said keeping his position.

"Okaybye" Lion left smoothly and stealthily.

Moments went by before Ozpin realised something.

"He drew a dick didn't he?"

 **AT THE CAFETERIA**

"There we were… in the middle of the night"

"It was day"

"We were surrounded by Ursai"

"They were Beowolves"

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora stood up from her seat at the table.

"Two off them"

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" She sat back down, a face of proudness, and her arms crossed.

"Ah… she's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now" (The way the voice actor of Ren sais this line is soooo good, like my favourite line of the show)

"Jaune? Are you okay?" All the attention was now on the question Pyrrha had asked Jaune. Seconds passed before he answered.

"Uh… oh, Yeah! Why?" He turned around slightly, stopping him from doing the thing he had been doing the whole time they were in the cafeteria.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby said just making things worse.

"Hi guys! I finally found him… somehow" Weiss had just entered the cafeteria with a hungry looking Dragon slayer behind her. "It's not like I was that far away… I was just taking a stroll"

"You were in the Emerald forest" Weiss replied while pinching his ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow… that hurts Weiss" Lion's helpless form was being dragged across the floor.

They stopped at the table and Lion was finally able to have blood in his ear again. "So, what's up?" She sat down while our protagonist just stayed standing holding his ear. " _Did she have to pinch it THAT hard"_ His poor face showed how immature he really is.

"Eh, guys, I'm, fine… Seriously, look!" He laughed nervously but nobody bought the trick. "Look piss head… is it that Dick Carlton or whatever his name is? Cause he's tried some of his tricks on me but… I didn't end up so well for him" He remembered all the times Cardin had tried to move the hair from covering his right eye. He's lucky Lion was being held back by Weiss, otherwise There would be no Cardin left.

"HA ha ha" Cardin's team was picking on a faunos (That how you spell it?) bunny girl, Jaune held his hand tighter as he looked at them, anger pulsing through him… that's about as scary as Jaune gets.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school" Pyrrha said looking at him, worry all over her face.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to mess around! You know…. Practical jokes" Jaune said extending his arm and waving it around.

"He's a bully" Ruby said her eyes narrowing

" _Does not caring about dying people around count a bulling?_ " Lion thought before noticing something… something that for some reason pissed him off. He walked over to the table the bunny girl was at.

"Hey Dickhead" Lion screamed at him crossing his arms and grabbing everybody's attention. Cardin turned around and stopped pulling on the bunny girls ears. "What are you gonna do about it? Beat me up"

"Don't push him Cardin" Weiss said standing up

"Weiss… sit your ass done and enjoy the show" Lion said before strolling forward, each step quieter than the last.

"There's four of us and one of you… If you had learned how to count you would know your outnumbered" Cardin said as his team got in line beside him. All attention was now concentrated on them.

Lion stood just feet away from them, he looked down at the hurt bunny girl and gestured her to move out the way, and so she did. Lion looked as she walked away before turning back to them and looking at Cardin straight in the eyes.

"You have two options" Lion said, reaching for his sword.

"One, run away with your tail between your legs or" Due to Cardin's team not having their weapons with them, they just got into a hand-to-hand fighting stance.

"Two… become my new punching bags" Lion finished, showing some of his blade now, everybody just stood there, silenced. Is as if the air from their lungs was drained.

"Cocky much… go get them boys" The rest of his team rushed, a mistake you should never do against and experienced fighter. Lion grinned

" _Wha?_ " Cardin thought, noticing something was wrong.

"AHHH!" His three teammates screamed now within combat distance. "Lion DON'T!" Ruby screamed

"Too late…"

A sword wrapped itself around Cardin's neck, its blade just scrapping his skin.

"Say goodnight" Carding looked up before everything went black, everything that he remembered seeing was… The Devil.

 **SORRY FOR SMALL CHAPTER… I HAD EXAMS AND HAD TO STUDY SOOO YEAH. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED ON SATURDAY NEXT WEEK. ALSO MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY SOUNCLOUD CHANNEL FOR AWESOME NIGHTCORE GAMING PLAYLISTS NAME: LION DRAGNEEL. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND ONE LAST THING… IM HOPING I SEE SOMEONE MAKE A STORY WITH LION IN IT... IF ANYONE MAKES THAT I THEY ARE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD… YEAH THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN BUT ANYWAY BYE.**


	9. Jaune made a bo bo

**JAUNE MADE A BO BO**

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him" Pyrrha said staring at Cardin's unconscious form. "Um… oops" Lion said sheathing his sword.

"CARDIN!"

"You'll, pay for this" His teammates said before rushing.

Time seemed to slow down as they all attacked him.

Weiss's mouth was wide open, Ruby and Yang were cheering for our dragon slayer, Blake didn't give much, Ren watched closely while Nora tried to copy his serious face but kept laughing, Pyrrha was eating and Jaune was just looking.

The first of Cardin's teammates launched an uppercut, aiming for Lion's jaw, he just dodged, grabbed the arm twisted it and…

*snap*

It broke.

"AHHHHHH!"

The other two attackers stopped and looked at their hurt friend, they began sweating before gulping and rushing again. They tried to do a two-way attack and sent both of their fist at Lion's face, missing due to Lion dodging and sidestepping in between the gap of their shoulders. He grabbed the back of both of their heads and slammed them on the ground, cacking both their face and the ground.

"Okay who's next?" He quickly noticed that there was no one left. "That's all? Maaaaaaan I'm bored" He stomach growled. "And hungry" He began walking to the cafeteria store before his arm was nudged. He turned around…

"Hm?" His lifeless red eye pierced the bunny girl's chocolate brown ones, sending a cold chill down her spine.

"T-t-thank you" She said looking down, a mild blush on her face.

"Don't thank me" Her head shot up, some tears could be seen forming at the corners of her eyes. "B-but" She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh my child, don't worry about it, it was nothing" He then patted her head and walked away, leaving the poor bunny girl to think to herself. " _He's so… brave_ "

" _Hard work, balls, spirit and lots of pain and blood, but the tears that I see on you face… not those_ " He kept walking as he thought of these things, a small smile creping upon his face. " _Man I'm really starting to grow on all this nice guy crap"_

"What were you thinking!? You're gonna get in trouble again!" Weiss said grabbing his ear and making him sit down next to her. "Ow ow ow ow, Weiss watch the ear, watch the ear!"

"You just got out of trouble and you do THIS!"

"Well I wasn't really in- "

"I don't want to hear it! The point is that you shouldn't have done that"

"y-yes mam…" this felling was not alien for our dear Dragon Slayer because of how many time Erza had screamed at him. Like that one time he let the kids do whatever they want and they ended up blowing up half of the house the moment Erza had got home from a job, I don't even think his regenerative abilities could heal the wound she left on him… Jezz just remembering that send chills down my spine.

 **TO CLASS!**

*snore* *snore*

Jaune and Lion were passed out on their seats next to each other, a bit of drool going down both of their cheeks as they snored away the class, the rest of their friends and teammates had a rather disappointed look on their faces, Hm… I wonder why?

" _I told them not to stay up late last night!_ " Pyrrha screamed in her head. You might be wondering what they did last night, well…

 **LAST NIGHT**

*gulp* *gulp*

Lion was chugging down a whole bottle of beer as he had a drinking contest with Jaune, believe it or not, Jaune and Lion had become rather good friends throughout the course of their time in Beacon. Right now they were in Lion's room, and cans could be seen EVERYWHERE.

"You can drink a lot more than I thought you could, hell you can drink a lot more then what Phoenix could" Lion said as he put the beer bottle back to his lips.

"T-thanks *hiccup* but… how are you still going? I mean, we've gone through like…*hiccup*" Jaune store endlessly at the mess of beer cans before him. "69 cans" He pointed out, the blush on his face only getting redder.

"No no no… Jaune YOU have drunk 69 cans I have drunk 420" Lion said pointing to Jaune's pile of cans before pointing to his.

"Fair point… *hiccup*" Jaune responded before they laughed away the night.

 **BACK TO CLASS**

"Who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

*Flick*

"Hey!" Jaune had woken up, due to Cardin flicking a piece of paper on his head. How can a SMALL ASS piece of paper wake you up… Jezz you must sleep like a bird.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent!... What is the answer?" The teacher asks as he stares at Jaune, not paying attention to the sleeping slayer by him.

"Uhhhhh… the answer… The advantage… of the Faunus… had over that guy's stuff…"

" _He's in trouble now… come on Jaune! Even I know this, and I've only been here for like a week!"_ Lion thought, his snoring just getting louder as he drifted back into his nap.

Jaune was in the spotlight, he had nothing to say! He couldn't remember what the Faunus had over captain whatever's troops. Thankfully he had a really nice friend called Pyrrha who decided to make hand gestures suggesting the answer.

Buuuuuuuut… it turns out Jaune just couldn't get what she was trying to tell him and just guessed it.

"Um, B-binoculars!" Told ya.

You could hear a small smacking sound from Pyrrha's direction as the whole class laughed, Cardin most, you could even her a slight giggle from Lion's resting form. The teacher sipped his drink as the laughter before him unfolded before swooping behind his deck.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" He pointed out Cardin, who surely had had too much fun from just a little screw up.

"Well, I know It's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier"

" _Incorrect! Teaching Natsu to wield a sword was much MUCH easier that teaching happy how to count to 100… that was a pain…_ " Lion thought as he remembered all the sleepless nights he had trying to teach happy how to say 69… hehe.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked as she turned around to face the fool.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin retorted as he got all aggressive.

"No, I have the answer!" Pyrrha turned back to face the front "Night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark"

Cardin growled like the dog he is at this comment.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep" Blake supported her friends comment by adding how the mistake was made.

"his massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured" The teacher bowed his head in approval. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure" Blake said referring her little aggressive comment towards Cardin.

Cardin stood up and took a step forward before the teacher told him off.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat"

Jaune laughed silently but didn't laugh silent enough for it to go unnoticed by the teacher who just punished them.

"You, Mr. Arc and…" Lion snored loudly for a second as the teacher looked at him with disgust. "Him, can both see me after class for additional readings" Even in his sleep, Lion growled a bit scaring the teacher a little as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Ohh" The teacher swooped away again. "Now!"

 **AFTER CLASS**

All of team JNPR stepped out, along with all of the other students following behind, but they were missing their lovable leader. *cough* *cough*

Back in the class, our main sources off stupidity and some dog were getting lectured.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Mr. Dragneel, you just feel asleep and I can't have that, now I don't know why? Is it lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is…*sip* It stops now!" He places his overused mug of coffee on his desk.

"You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so, I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen!"

Lion scribbled stuff into a small notebook he had bought.

"If you can't learn from it… you're bound to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now run along" All three of them stood from their seats and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Dragneel!" Lion turned around, he held the small notebook he was writing on earlier in his right hand. "Yes?" Lion responded, putting the notebook in his pocket.

"What's in the book you've been writing on for the whole class?" The teacher asked, pointing to Lion's pocket.

"Oh this?" He pulled it out, it was a small book with a black leather casing. "It's just what I use to keep track of everything" Lion said as he smiled a bit.

"Can I have a look?" He asked extending his hand. "Um… sure"

 **OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

Jaune walked out first, close behind was Cardin before looking back to make sure Lion was distracted. He pushed Jaune over with no care if he got hurt, Pyrrha looked before coming to Jaune's aid.

"You know; I really will break his legs" Jaune sighted at this comment. "I have an idea!" She pulled Jaune away.

Back inside the teacher was rather impressed by Lion's notes. Lion has his outer crust, that is what he has built from his times of happiness, but once you break that crust and look inside. You can see the emotionless, smart, caring and strong person he really is. Lion's goofy personality is just what he uses to cover up his inside… I think I said a bit much huh?

"Very impressive… you have exactly everything I've said throughout all of my classes, I'm surprised!" He handed the book back. "Thanks sir" Lion walked out.

"So that's the student Ozpin has such high hope for… He seems nice, but… something about him doesn't sit well… *sigh* It's probably nothing" Thanks to Lion's good ears he was able to hear what he had said.

"I need to work better at my acting… people are getting suspicious" He drunk a can of beer and put a cigarette in his mouth.

 **ON THE ROOF**

"Pyrrha, I know that I'm going a hard time right now," Jaune looked over the edge "But I'm not… THAT depressed" Pyrrha looked over the edge and back at Jaune multiple times. "I can always be a farmer or something…"

"N-no!" She quickly dragged Jaune back to where he couldn't see the ground. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… *deep breath* I want to help you!"

"W-what?" Jaune didn't look to eager about this idea.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?" Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant"

"But you just said it!" Jaune pointed out

"Jaune, everybody need a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" She pointed out the one thing Jaune was hoping she didn't say.

"Your wrong…" Jaune turned around and gave her the cold shoulder. "I-I don't belong here"

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" She insisted

"No, I don't!" Jaune let out, now getting a bit angry. Pyrrha was a bit taken back by this reaction, she wasn't expecting Jaune to be like this.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean; I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot in this Academy! I lied… I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied" Jaune said turning back around to face Pyrrha.

"What? But, why?"

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too…I was just never good enough"

"Then let me help you!"

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Unknown to both of them, they had two people hearing in on their conversation.

" _Being the 'hero' doesn't always mean you make it out unscratched…_ " Lion was getting changed from his dorm… his window open but thanks to his amazing ears he was able to hear their conversation from pretty far away, he pulled up his shirt revealing all of that scars that covered his body, his chest had slashes and bullet marks. His neck has one single slash on the back and his feet had slashes and one single large bullet mark on it. 30% of his whole body is covered by scars.

And Cardin who was listening form his dorm's window.

Back to the roof

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck on the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?" Pyrrha tried to touch him but Jaune just stepped away. "Just, leave me alone… okay?"

" _Should I stop him from going down that road? Or should I let him walk through hell alone? I don't know…"_ Lion thought from his dorm. " _He better be in for on hell of a ride then_ " He though as he closed his window.

Back to the roof

"If that's what you think is best" Pyrrha walked off, a sad and disappointed look on her face.

Soon after Pyrrha was out of sight, Cardin decided to crawl up from his room to the roof.

"Oh, Jaune…"

"Cardin!?" Jaune turned around and almost screamed Cardin's name.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I've got to say Jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel" Cardin crossed his arms.

"Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged, noticing the mistake he had made.

"Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Cardin said playing the nice guy as he walked closer to Jaune.

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune said before Cardin got him into a head lock.

"Of course! We're friends now, Januey boy! And the way I see it, as long as your there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time" Jaune got out of Cardin's head lock.

"That being said… I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of them for me, buddy… that's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune; your secret's safe with me" and with that, he climbed down to his dorm.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Red… red trees could be seen everywhere.

Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and Slayer, finished off by Ms. Goodwitch at the front of the pack, strolled through this majestic forest.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She stopped and turned around making most of the teams bump into each other and a wondering Jaune bump into Cardin with all of the jars he was carrying.

Cardin gave Jaune the death stare, while Jaune just whistled in hope to get out of the situation. This didn't go unnoticed by Lion who had been paying close attention to Jaune's actions this morning.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

"Come on buddy! Let's go" Cardin grabbed a hold of Jaune while Jaune just looked up to his teammates, who were walking away. He soon made his decision and followed Cardin.

 **SOMEWHERE… IN THE FOREST**

Cardin's whole team sat on the grounds and used some close by trees and rocks a support, and soon after Jaune came caring six jar's worth of red sap.

But, unknown to them, Lion was close behind them, making sure to spy on them whenever he could. " _Strange… I don't see them collecting any of this red sap crap_ , _and I'm guessing Jaune didn't collect all of those for the fun of it_ "

Jaune fell to the floor, sick

"Hey. Great work, Jauney boy. Now that wasn't to hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff"

" _Nope!_ " Lion thought confirming his suspicion.

"Great, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet your asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said standing up from his spot and walking up to the sick Jaune.

"That is one of the many questions that I have sked myself today, yes"

"Well... come with me and you'll find out"

" _Why does Cardin's voice sound like that of the protagonist of a kids show?_ " Lion thought

"Oh… *gulp*"

Now they were all on top of a hill, looking over all of the other teams that had come with them.

"Um Cardin, what are we doing here?" Jaune asked after he crawled into a laying position.

"Payback" Cardin punched his fist into the ground.

"Pyrrha"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart" He reached for something behind him. "Alright, boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up and entire box of rapier wasps. And now, were gonna put them to work" One of Cardin's teammates patted Jaune in the back.

"Now, according to one of the essays h wrote for me last week, these nasty things looooove sweets, I'm thinking is time we teach her a thing or two" They all stood up.

" _Can Jaune be even more of an idiot! Well he is being threatened_ " Lion just thought from behind the tree he was spying from.

"And your gonna do it" Cardin shove the extra red sap jar into Jaune's stomach.

"Do what?" Jaune asked

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of beacon" Cardin said getting all up in Jaune's face.

Jaune debated it for a second, before realizing it was his only choice. He pulled back and looked at his target, his eyes staring into the beautiful swordswoman before him, her hair and that tree sap seem to be related too.

"No…" He put down the tree sap jar. "What did you say?"

"I said… NO!" He turned around and ditched the jar at Cardin, spattering it all over his chest piece. "you've done it now!"

" _Crap! Better help the idiot before he gets his ass handed to him!_ "

 **STOOOOOOOOOP! THAT'S IT! NO MORE…**

 **MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	10. Unknown name

**I HONASTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD CALL THIS CHAPTER**

"Ow…" Jaune fell hard on the red ground of the beautiful forest of Forever falls as he was getting intimidated by Cardin and his team. Cardin took a couple of steps closer to him, before picking him up high enough that his feet couldn't touch his and punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jaune-y boy" Cardin picked up the already hurt Jaune of the ground, as his teammates gathered around to watch the show. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to your mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces"

"I don't care what you do to me… but you are NOT messing with my team"

"Oh, don't worry Jaune… they won't. I'll make sure this time, they stay in the nurse's office long enough for Pyrrha to get you in shape" Lion cracked his knuckles as stepped out from a tree behind them, a bit of flames escaping through the pores in his skin.

A gulping sound could be heard from all of Cardin's teammates.

"Now!" Lion extended his index finger and pointed it at the sky while he walked around. "Two choices! You should know them" Lion kept walking around CRDL.

"One! Run away with your tail between your legs… or" Team CRDL knew the second one already… "Two…" Lion stopped in his tracks and faced them, a small grin on his face as the temperature increased exponentially.

"Become my new punching bags… witch one?" Lion crossed his arms and waited for them to respond.

"RAAAAAG!"

" _Dammit… I was hoping to have a little bit more time then that!_ " A huge Ursa has prowled straight through the trees behind them, searching for something…

"Your early! Go hunt a frog or something then come back! I just need some more time" Lion just screamed at the Ursa but was ignored. It sniffed the air in search for the sweat smell its nose had caught on its way here.

Moments later, it concentrated its sights in Cardin… related… maybe?

Jaune and team CRDL had a face of fear, they didn't know what to do, a huge Ursa had suddenly appeared and they were frozen like ice.

Soon they took action… by turning around and running away.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of Cardin's teammates screamed as he ran for his life, leaving Cardin, Jaune and Lion to fend for themselves.

*swat* There goes Cardin.

It was now face to face with Jaune, but it seemed to be attracted to the red sap on Cardin's chest plate. Cardin was on the ground, helpless when an idea pooped into his head.

" _If I pull out my weapon, I can defend myself!_ " Or something along those lines was what he thought as he pulled out his club, only for it to be swatted away to Jaune's feet, who was now standing and deciding wherever he should run or fight.

"Hey idiot! I told you to come back later, didn't you hear me!" Lion screamed at the Ursa witch still didn't pay any attention to him.

"RAAAG!"

"Hey shut up! Do you want other people to hear us!"

"Lion!" Ruby screamed entered the area.

"Ah come on!" He screamed stomping his feet a bit.

"What's going on!?" Ruby said as Lion just casually walked to her and Pyrrha while putting a cigarette to his mouth.

"Well you see, Mr. Stinky here decided to join the party early! Even after I told him to wait a bit longer" Lion pointed to the big Ursa.

"Did you tell the Ursa to come?" Pyrrha asked getting a bit angry.

"No, I just knew it was going to come, I didn't ask it to come. Who do you think I am… Mr. stupid over there who decided it was a good idea to put red sap on people, When URSA AND OTHER ANIMALS ARE ATTRACTED TO SWEAT THINGS! I MEAN…" Lion now pointed to Cardin.

"Ah Just forget it! We need to help them!" Ruby snapped Lion out of his little rant.

"Nah… Bastard deserves it"

"LION!" Weiss came out of nowhere

"Yes mam! Lion Dragneel reporting for duty!" Lion saluted like a soldier. Guess she has him on a leash.

"Please answer me this question…" Weiss said pointing her rapier at Lion's neck. "Did you call the Ursa here?"

"No mam!" Lion now begun sweating bullets.

"Thank you… see it's not that hard" Weiss pulled her rapier away and turned to face Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Oh! Let me try!" Ruby stepped up to try and intimidate him. "L-Lion…"

"What is it shorty?" Ruby's eye's went blank. "Shor…ty?" She was frozen in place… I guess Weiss must have blown on her…. AH! GET IT!... okay I won't do that again.

Cardin ran across the field before the Ursa jumped over him and slashed, sending him straight to the ground.

"Crap, crap, crap…" Cardin stumbled his way away from the Ursa, sadly for him, his efforts were in vain as he ran out of energy at had to turn to face his enemy.

The Ursa brought down his claw as it impacted…

Cardin opened his eyes, only to see the last thing he was expecting to happen.

Jaune blocking the attack with his shield.

"Ugh!" He struggled against the weight of the huge paw.

Wises pulled out her rapier once more, making Lion flinch a bit.

"Wait…" Pyrrha stopped Weiss's advance as she stared at the fight.

 **JAUNE VS BIG ASS STUPID URSA!**

Jaune was able to slash up with his blade, impacting with the chest of the Ursa, making it step back. But that only bought Jaune time, as another blind swing was came from the beast, Jaune rolled, successfully dodging the attack. But he just had enough time to dodge the next attack, which was aimed as his legs. He jumped, a mistake because the first attack was only the first move of a two-strike combo, Jaune was punched straight into the ground. But he just got straight up like a champ and jumped at the enemy, hoping for another swing. Unluckily it was unsuccessful, sending him to the ground again.

But he only got up again, the wind moving the red petals from the tress into the sky behind him as he breathed heavily and peeked at his scroll (I remembered the name of their phone thing) His aura was hitting the red zone. The Ursa didn't give him that much time, it stumbled closer to Jaune ho looked up and made the decision to rush.

"AHHHHHH!" Both, the Ursa and Jaune ran at each other, both screaming their battle cry.

Time seemed to slow down as Jaune had his shield up, hoping to block the incoming attack from the Ursa that was coming from above him, his shield seemed a little too low but with a little help that came from Pyrrha's semblance. His shield was moved up high enough to block the incoming attack and letting Jaune cut the head clean off.

 **WINNER: JAUNE**

"uh, what?" Ruby asked

"How did you…" Weiss also asked

" _Magnetism!_ " Lion nodded as he identified the power.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Lion has his… something, you have your glyphs, my semblance id polarity"

" _Polarity!? You call it Polarity!? Like every idiot out there is gonna know what freaking polarity means!_ " Lion screamed in his head.

"Ah, you can control poles…" Ruby murmured quietly.

" _What did I say?_ "

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism"

"Magnets are cool, too"

Pyrrha turned around and begun walking away when Weiss stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby added

"We could… Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret" Pyrrha said this, before turning around and walking away.

Lion just walked over to Cardin's position.

"Hey, buddy!" Lion said in a happy voice. Cardin was just frozen.

"H-hey- "Cardin was shut up

"Shhhh" Lion's blade scraped his orange hair. "Jaune over there is gonna have a talk with you, then I will. And when that happens you can scream- I mean talk, okay?" Lion's voice was no longer happy, it sounded like a maniac's voice

Cardin just nodded, after Lion saw this he stood up and walked past Jaune who just high fived him. "Good job, have a drink" Lion handed Jaune a beer can as he walked away.

Jaune now walked over to Cardin, taking a sip of the beer can before extending his hand to Cardin, who just grabbed it and used the support to stand up.

"Holy crap, Jaune- "he got stopped by Lion just staring at him.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my… are you okay?"

Cardin didn't respond, his face was just blank.

"I-I'm just gonna go…" Jaune walked away and Lion came back.

"Now… were shall I begin?"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE ROOFTOP**

Jaune stood by the edge as he stared at the night sky.

"No Cardin tonight?" A familiar feminine voice was heard from behind, as steps got closer it was identified as Pyrrha. "I thought you tow were best buds?"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry"

 **UP IN A TREE**

Lion was on a tree with binoculars, staring at what was happening on the roof.

" _Come on Jaune! Just play smooth and you might just get some action!_ " Lion rotted for his friend.

 **BACK TO THE ROOFTOP**

"You were only trying to be nice and… I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head- "

"Jaune. It's okay" Pyrrha stopped him before he went too far, a small grin on her face. "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down. Ren made pancakes~. No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that"

"Wait!" Jaune called out, hoping to stop Pyrrha from leaving. "I know I don't deserve it after all the happened, but… would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter" He asked, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

She smiled a bit as she turned back around, she walked up to Jaune and pushed him over.

" _Their gonna do it on the roof? Hardcore…_ " Lion thought of something else they might do.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground"

"BOOOO! THAT ROMANCE SCENE SUCKED! WERES THE NIP!?" Lion screamed out as he stood up on the tree branch and threw the pair of binoculars on the ground. Lion calm down… but yeah that romantic scene also got my hopes up to see nip.

Pyrrha helped Jaune up.

"Let's try that again"

 **FRIDAY SO LIKE THE NEXT DAY… I THINK**

Team RWBY and Lion strolled down the streets of vale, Weiss in front followed by Blake, then ruby then Yang and Lion at the back… half asleep.

Soon the approached an alley, were multiple people were heading into, as a sign was being put up, with read. 'Welcome to Vale!'

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said clasping her hands together.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss… It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby inquired.

" _I'm… gonna… pass out_ " Lion fell flat on the ground, while Ruby just looked at him.

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament!"

"Hot chicks!" Lion added from the floor, while Yang just purposely stepped on him.

"Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is imply breath taking" the kept on walking, while Yang just dragged Lion across the floor.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang said.

"I agree; I don't think I'll be able to talk to hot chicks if you always keep me within 5 meters of you"

Weiss blushed mildly at this comment. "Q-quite you two… and Lion, get up were in public"

Lion just struggle to his feet, a bit of groaning and panting could be heard. "Ah, don't worry Weiss, I can carry him just fine, he's not heavy at all" Yang said, trying to keep a hold of the dragon slayer as much as she could.

"T-the problem isn't wherever he is heavy or not… I-It's the fact that you are caring him, people don't usually carry other people around unless they are really special to each other" Weiss defended herself, the blush getting redder.

"Well, I recall you caring him to his room when he was hurt. What have you got to say about that?" Yang was still kinda caring him, his arm was slouched over her shoulder. Weiss's face was now full red; her cheeks were burning up.

"t-t-t-that w-w-was j-j-just b-because he was hurt… I-it's n-not l-like I wanted to do it, I was just the first one to react" Weiss stuttered.

"Well if you didn't want to do it, why were you so overprotective of him when we asked to help?"

"Girls can we just quite down" Blake said, Weiss and Yang stopped their little love affairs and quieted down.

*snore* *snore*

Lion had somehow fallen asleep while still standing, some drool falling down his mouth as he wobbled a bit.

"HE FELL ASLEEP!?" Yang, Ruby and Weiss screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up guys!" Blake intervened while giving them the death stare. "S-sorry" All of them said again in unison before Yang just begun walking towards the nearest bench. "There we go!" She set him down in a sitting position, before he just fell on the bench.

"Oops…" Yang murmured, her hand on her hips and her eyes on the prize. "Ahhhhh, he so cute when he's asleep! Much cuter than when he's awake and angry"

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND ILL SMACK YA!" He launched up before falling straight back down.

"HE WOKE UP JUST TO SAY THAT!" Yang screamed, her arms in the air as the rest of the team stared in silence.

"Ahhhhhhu, how are we gonna get to the docks with him asleep?" Weiss asked face palming.

"Couldn't we just wake him up?" Ruby asked, poking him with a stick she had found.

"Not a chance, he sleeps like a rock" Weiss said walking up to him.

"But, haven't you woken him up before? Like that time, he came out right after you yelled at him? And I remember you woke him up by speaking of food right? Couldn't we just do that?" Blake asked and asked about how Weiss had woken him up before, but didn't really get far and got shut up when Weiss said.

"All of those times, he was just taking a toilet break. It was just a coincidence that I called him at that time" she explained, her face having a disappointed look on it.

"How do you know?" Yang asked, turning around. While Ruby stuck the stick in Lion's mouth. "He told me…" She said lazily, a long sigh following close after she had said this words.

"What about talking about food?" Blake asked, joining the conversation once again.

"He already ate" Weiss smacked herself a bit. Blake thought before speaking.

"Weiss, how do you know if he's eaten or not? I mean, you told us to meet at the front on the school last night, and then you came with us to our dorms, but…wait" Weiss was in a bit of a pickle here.

"W-what?" Weiss asked, a blush beginning to show on her face again.

"Where were you this morning?" Blake asked getting suspicious.

"I-I was in my bed… hehe" Weiss played it off with a little laugh at the end

"Actually, now that I think about it… you were never in our room in the morning" Ruby said, adding more pressure to Weiss, as she left the stick hanging in Lion's mouth.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah, good point. I don't remember Weiss being with us this morning at all!" Yang was now gripping her chin with her fingers as she thought back to this morning.

"G-guys! Don't worry about it! I was just…. I just woke up really early this morning" Weiss was now shaking her arms in front of her face wildly, as the auras of the three girl before her grew darker.

"Weiss!" They all said in unison.

"Y-yes?" Weiss replied as she shook wildly.

"Where were you last night?" They asked, as they begun intimidating her. Yang was punching her fists into each other as some fire sparked out, Ruby was slowly loading another mag into her sniper scythe and Blake was sharpening both her blades with a rock she had found. But to Weiss, the only thing she could see was their glowing red eyes. "H-help…" Weiss squeaked out of her already dry throat.

"Hey Weiss… come sleep with me like you did last night… I feel like hugging something" Lion had stood up from his nap and grabbed Weiss from behind, his arms wrapped around Weiss's hips.

Ruby, Yang and Blake's expressions were blank, they just couldn't take it, their eyes had lost their redness and were now just white. Their auras had disappeared and everything that's left is some smoke. And their weapons had been dropped in the ground as their hands weren't responding.

"She… slept… with…him?" They all asked at the same time like a computer, their hands shaking and their hairs swaying as the wind behind them blew.

Weiss… was a total disaster, her face looked like all of the blood from her body had rushed to it, smoke puffed out of her ears as she looked up to see Lion's tired yet satisfying look. He; on the other hand, had no idea what all of them were freaking all about. He had just said what had happened last night, what's so wrong about that?

Weiss was the first to break the silence.

"You…" He bangs shadowed her eyes as she held her hands. "YOU PERVERT!" She punched him in the face, sending him flying back and into some trash cans. "HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?!" She screamed as she unsheated he weapon. "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" She sped towards him as the rest of the team was still paralyzed.

The first thrust came quick as she aimed for his head. The blade cutting of some of Lion's hair as he dodged.

" _She's really trying to kill me!_ " Lion had just realized his mistake, and just fast enough to dodge the next strike. "WeiISSSSSSSSSSS!" Lion dodged a slash by millimeters. "WIESS IM SORY!" He cried anime tears as Weiss's and Lion's chibi forms chased each other around. Weiss slashing furiously as Lion ran for his life. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M ONLY 834, I'VE STILL GOT MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME! SO PLEASE DON'T TURN ME INTO DRAGON SUSHI!... that actually sounds tasty" He screamed as he ran, his eyes shedding tears of fear as Weiss chased him with intents to kill.

 **3 HOURS LATER I IF YOU REALY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, SAY IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

*Heavy breathing*

Lion had managed to puff out Weiss after running around all of Vale, they just couldn't stop, I even think they cut down a building in half… meh worry about I later.

"You…*heavy breathing*… done yet?" Lion asked catching his breath.

"AHHHHH!" Weiss did one last push to try and at least punish him a little bit. She was successful, landing a decent hit on Lion's leg. "Ow, ow, ow… Weiss that hurts…" He covered up his wound as Weiss sheathed her rapier and walked over to were the team was.

"What happened to the?" Lion said pointing at Yang, Ruby and Blake.

"You did" Weiss replied with quite a tone.

Surprisingly they weren't paralyzed anymore, they were, however, traumatized as they imagined of what had happened last night.

Sex.

Pleasuring each other/ sex.

And cuddling/sex (on Ruby's opinion)

Team RWBY and Lion were walking in silent, everything had gone quite after the 'incident'. Yang had tried breaking the ice by saying things like 'nice weather huh?' or 'I'm hungry, aren't you guys?' but none of them did anything.

Now they were by the docks, everyone but Weiss, had no clue what they were doing here. "Um Weiss… Remind me again why were are spending our Friday afternoon at the docks"

Somehow, Weiss had gathered the courage to speak. Somehow…

"I… I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome then to this fine kingdom" She put her hand to her chest before turning round and walking away as the rest of the team followed.

" _Is it your solemn duty to do everything that's polite and helpful? Jezz, what a pain"_ A now, we see Lion going back to his emotionless laid back lazy form, or know as, who he really is… probably.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake said, teasing Weiss as she crossed her arms.

"Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss retaliated.

"Wow…" Ruby stared at a robbed shop, it had one of those police tape things surrounding it. All of the team soon noticed this and walked up to take a closer look.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked, staring at one of the police mans that was writing on some weird IPad thing. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle" He turned around and walked up to his partner who was also investigating this robbery.

"That's terrible…" Yang schouged (Pretty much a sigh just a bit more disappointed) as she put her right hand on her hip.

"They left all the money again" The second detective said as the both stared into the shop through one of the broken down windows.

"Huh" Ruby and Lion caught this comments and were thinking.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs this much dust?" Detective 1 said, his arms crossed. Why does everyone cross their arms? Must be the new fashion. *Crosses arms*

"I don' know, ya know what I mean? Detective 2 responded, fiddling with the straps on his shirt.

"You thinking the uh… White fang?"

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough" Detective 2 took if his glasses.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said, her arms crossed and eyes shut.

"What's your problem?" Blake said, a bit of anger was hidden deep behind those words, and a certain someone could see that.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss retorted, uncrossing her arms and facing Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake crossed her arms.

"Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss leaned over slightly, her face showing small signs of suspicion.

"So then they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale" Blake faced the crime scene.

"Hmm… Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwitch guy me and Lion ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him" Ruby said as Lion nodded his head in agreement before noticing…

" _Wait a second… A FEW MONTHS!? Have I lost track of time!? Oh good, this isn't good…"_ Lion mildly panicked in his head as sweat flowed down his cheek.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the white fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal" Weiss moved her head left and right for every reason she gave. " _I know where this is going_ " Lion noticed where the conversation was going.

"That's not necessarily true" Yang said but was outmatched by the next noise.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" They all looked to the ship.

A Faunus was running away from some humans in it, the Faunus soon vaulted off to land on the small wood bridge that connected the ship with the town. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe." He laughed mildly as he landed on the ground, before running off and jumping on a lamp post. "You no-good stow-away!" One of the humans that were chasing him shouted from the top of the ship.

He was a young man with medium long spiky hair an undone white shirt, blue jeans, read leather for arm covers and black shoes. He was now hanging of the lamp post by his yellow tail as he undid a banana. "Hey! A 'no-good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away" he dodged an income rock.

"Hey. Get down from there this instant" The previous detectives were back. Only for one of the to get a banana peel to the face. He growled as the Faunus crawled his way up the pole laughed and jumped over them. As he landed he rolled to soften his fall.

He ran away, the detectives following close behind as he ran up the stairs of the dock. He was now passing team RWBY, and as he did, he managed to wink at Blake as he sped by… what a player.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes" team RWBY followed, but seemed to be missing one person.

 **AROUND THE CORNER**

" _That girl was HOT! I hope she like me_ " The Faunus ran and as he turned the corner a hand grabbed him into the alley and slammed him into a wall cracking it before the only way out was quickly blocked of by a wall that rose up… like magic.

His feet dangled as a hand kept pressure on his neck, not letting him breathe.

"S…stop it… I can't breathe!" The Faunus struggled, without success as blood from his throat slid down his exposed chest.

"You'll need to answer some questions first!" The only thing that the Faunus could see was a glowing scarlet eye that stared at him, sending chills down his spine.

"O-okay… just loosen the grip a little" The grip was mildly loosened, only letting small gasps of air to get to his lungs.

"What is the White Fang?"

 **WITH TEAM RWBY**

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss screamed as they followed.

They turned a corner only for Weiss to bump into someone.

 **IN THE ALLEY**

"That's all I know! *breath*"

"Okay" The grip loosened from his neck and the Faunus fell on the ground panting. "Who are you?"

"None of your business! Now run along!" The figure jumped up onto the roof of the next building as the Faunus just laid there, thinking about the only thing he saw of the figure…a glowing scarlet eye.


	11. Sowy

**IM SOWIE**

 **NOW I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL GOING TO SAY. 'Lion...I clicked on the story cuz it said it had a new chapter. So why is there only a few hundred words written on this screen?'**

 **Well my friend, to answer that question I've gotta say that I'm in a little problem. Things are going on I'm my life and I don't have the time to write fanfiction. Now I'm not gonna dwell to much in those but those are bad news for me and for people that like my stories. There are some good news though. I will be trying really hard over the next couple of weeks to get you guys a new chapter to read, so sit tight because something is brewing in my mind. Now that I'm writing this I feel like writing something about Lion. I'll give you a little preview of what I'm capable of writing and will show you a small glimpse into his background. Enjoy.**

THE BACKGROUND

Gunshots filled the room with the smell of gunpowder as bodies fell lifeless onto the hard concrete floor.

The room was about five by five meters with one light at the top and two doors. Both doors had a key code pass...thing. Both the bodies that were laying dead had blood encasing them like a spiderweb.

"Two down, God knows how much to go" A deep stern voice echoed of the walls as a figure loomed over the corpses. Two crimson red eyes stated and the corpses from behind a curtain of darkness that separated him from the light. "Man I'm hungry, shuld have eaten that last slice of pizza"

Lion (I've wanted to right that name so many times) stepped in to the light, but unlike the one you now, the one you see now doesn't have a cocky smirk on his face. He has the eyes of a killer, no soul, no principals. Just instinct. His coat wasn't ther, replaced by some black armoured leggings and greaves along with a very tight looking black and red breastplate and one sword strapped to his back. His red dessert eagles held in his hands that were covered by his fingerless black gloves. His signature hair was not in place, it was still spiky a hell yes but both his eyes were visible, as if nothing had ever happened to him.

"Guess I'll try the door" Lion walked towards the door as he holstered his Eagles. He looked at the keypad. He clicked the pad a couple of times.

Wrong.

Tried again.

Wrong.

Again

Wrong.

Again

Wron-

"Fuck this" Lion shot the keypad and the door automatically opened.

Thenroom behind it was a very bright and very loud. Girls and guys danced on the Neon multi colored dancfloor as a dj with a horse had pumped some beats.

"'Kay exterminate everyone in the room for cold hard cash" Lion pulled out his blade. It was black, with a red outline on the blade. It seemed to be sucking in all of the light from the room. He looked at the crowed and made sycon tact with a very young looking girl. Before Che could scream Lion raised his sword.

And a Massacere took place.


End file.
